Separados pero más unidos que nunca
by lunick
Summary: Bella decide ir a visitar a su madre con Charlie, luego de una serie de sorpresas no muy gratas, sus padres deciden que no volverá a Forks. Años después, regresa ¿Qué pasará?-Mitad de Eclipse. Mal summary. Reviews!
1. Un pequeño viaje

**Un pequeño viaje**

-¿Estás emocionada? – preguntó Charlie cuando la casa empezaba a desaparecer y Edward seguía agitando su mano en señal de despedida.

Me volteé, todavía algo aturdida debido a su deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Sí papá – respondí – hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mamá - o mejor dicho, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mamá en buen estado. Las dos únicas ocasiones en las que la había visto habían sido en el hospital de Phoenix cuando James intentó matarme y la otra fue cuando me visitó y yo estaba en estado zombi por todo el tema de Edward abandonándome.

Viajábamos a Florida para verla, todavía tenía los pasajes que Carlisle y Esme me habían regalado, y estaban a punto de vencer. En realidad el plan era ir con Edward, pero Charlie todavía no aceptaba que haya vuelto con él, así que, tomando totalmente por sorpresa a mi novio, le propuse a Charlie que visitáramos a Renée.

-Bella, Bella – me despertó una voz áspera y el portador de esa voz comenzó a sacudirme por los hombros. Fastidiada, abrí los ojos para ver a mi padre – ya llegamos.

-¿Eh? Ah, bueno – le contesté medio dormida y seguí a toda la gente que se amontonaba en el pasillo para salir del avión.

Cuando pisé tierra firme no se por qué pero me agarró un mareo terrible, tuve que apoyarme en Charlie para no caerme de cara al piso. Se dio vuelta sorprendido y con voz burlona me dijo:

-¿Apenas pusiste un pie en Florida y ya te tropezaste? –

-Ja, ja. Muy gracioso –

-Es parte de tu encanto – en el remoto caso de que tuviera encanto, pero no me sentía con ganas de discutir.

Entre todas las cabezas de toda la gente que había en el aeropuerto divisé la de mi madre, como siempre, sonriente, y a su lado un también sonriente Phil. Nos vieron porque mi mamá empezó a agitar los brazos de un lado a otro – parecía que en vez de saludarme estaba aterrizando un helicóptero – me reí y apresuré el paso, y de milagro, no volví a caerme. Ya casi llegaba a ella, y parece que fue una mala idea que me moviera más rápido, me dieron náuseas y tuve que desviarme para vomitar en un cesto de basura.

-¡Bella, Bella! ¿Estás bien? – gritó mi mamá a mi lado.

-Sí, haceme acordar que no coma más comida de avión.


	2. Sorpresa

**Muy a mi pesar todos los personajes son de doña Meyer, a mi solo me pertenece este pequeño delirio donde ellos están involucrados.**

**Sorpresa**

Una vez que llegamos a la pequeña casa que mamá y Phil tenían, Charlie se fue a un hotel porque "no quería ser una molestia", lo cual yo interpreté como "no soporto ver a mi ex con otro".

Me acosté en la cama que Renée me había preparado, realmente estaba cansada, y eso que la mitad del viaje estuve durmiendo – _debe ser el maldito cambio de horario y la humedad que me está entrando por los poros – _pensé y cerré los ojos.

Sentí una luz molesta el la cara, me tapé con la sabana, pero no, no iba a poder seguir durmiendo. Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba, el sol, tanto tiempo en Forks y casi me había olvidado lo que era sentir el calor del sol temprano en la mañana. Claro, a cambio de no verlo nunca más obtenía la eternidad junto con el ser más extraordinario del planeta, un precio muy razonable.

Me senté y mi falta de equilibrio me pasó factura, me sentí realmente mareada, la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y a dolerme de una manera insoportable, luego de unos segundos pensé que se me había pasado y me puse de pie solo para averiguar que no se me había pasado absolutamente nada. A los dos pasos me fallaron las piernas y me caí al piso. Mi mamá vino corriendo al escuchar el ruido y me ayudó a levantarme.

-Bella, cariño ¿estás bien? –

-Sí, solo me tropecé, ya sabes lo torpe que puedo ser –

-Sí mi amor, pero no tenes buena cara, estás más pálida de lo normal y tenes unas ojeras terribles –

- Talvez que solo tengo la presión baja, seguro que se me pasa si desayuno algo –

-Bueno, está bien, te espero en la cocina – dijo al fin no muy convencida y salió dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Noté que me había quedado dormida con las ropas del día anterior, así que lentamente (para evitar futuros desmayos) me cambié a unos jeans comunes y una remera de manga corta color verde escote en V.

Cuando salí de mi habitación el olor a tocino me llegó de inmediato, se me revolvió el estomago y tuve que correr al baño para vomitar, no una, sino tres veces. Cuando me pareció que ya no quedaba nada más por expulsar, al menos que comenzará a vomitar mis órganos lo cual era bastante improbable, me levanté y me apoyé en el lavatorio para enjuagarme la boca, el sabor a vómito era asqueroso. Cuando me miré al espejo mi cara era tan verde como mi blusa, y mis ojeras enormes. Vomité una vez más y fui al encuentro con mi madre

-Sabes, me parece que tenes razón – dije en cuanto entré a la cocina – me estoy empezando a sentir bastante – _mal. _Iba a decir eso pero me mareé nuevamente y se me doblaron las rodillas, sentí el impacto contra el suelo y escuché los gritos de mi madre, pero todo cesó y se volvió todo negro.

Cuando me desperté pude distinguir el incomparable blanco de hospital que me rodeaba, y Renée me miraba sonriente.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás? –

- Creo que mejor ¿qué me pasó? –

-Todavía no sabemos, en cualquier momento viene el doctor con tus análisis –

-Bueno, me incorporé cuidadosamente y no me mareé _genial._ La puerta se abrió, pero en vez de un médico era mi papá con dos vasos humeantes, lo que supongo era café, le dio uno a mi mamá y me dirigió una sonrisa antes de hablarme.

- ¿El viaje no estaba completo sin una visita al hospital? – me reí y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un hombre en bata blanca irrumpió en la habitación.

-Bueno, Srta. Swan, me alegra decirle que no tiene absolutamente nada malo, solo unos moretones por la caída, y puede irse ahora mismo –

-Que bien – dije al salirme de las sabanas, no queriendo estar allí por un segundo más

-Pero… - oh no, odio cuando los médicos dicen eso

-¿Pero qué? – preguntó mi mamá impaciente

- Va a tener que cuidarse por dos - _¿eh? _

- No entiendo, podría explicarse – dijo Charlie

- Me refiero a qué está embarazada, felicitaciones –

- Espere un momento ¿Qué? – preguntó mi padre exaltado

-Ya me oyeron, está embarazada – dijo el pobre hombre, y viendo la cara de mi padre salio rápidamente por la puerta murmurando un "los dejo solos"

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ¡¿CÓMO ES QUÉ SUCEDIÓ ESTO?!- me gritó

Exactamente eso mismo me preguntaba yo.

**N/A: holaaa, aquí estoy con el capitulo dos, y hubo un par de ustedes que acertadon (siii!!) así que como yo no vivo sin reviews, pegenle al botoncito violeta que dice "go"**

**pd: me alegra q muchas me hayan puesto en estory alert y en author alert!! me hace muy feliz**


	3. Nuestro

**Todo es de la diosa Meyer, patrona de las criaturas nocturnas. Yo sólo me divierto tomando prestado lo que ella ha creado.**

**Nuestro**

O sea, sé exactamente como ocurrió, no tengo cinco años. Obviamente había visto miles de videos educativos en la escuela, y visto miles de películas, y cómo olvidarse de la vergonzosa charla de las abejitas y las flores…

Pero ¿Cómo? Es decir, Edward es un vampiro se supone que no puede tener hijos ¿Cómo diablos me dejó embarazada?

Oh, claro que lo sé. Los recuerdos comenzaron a acudir a mi mente y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco.

_Charlie recién me había sacado el castigo por todo el tema de irme a Italia a rescatar a mi novio con deseos suicidas y lo de mi preciosa moto, que Jacob había sido muy inteligente en revelarle, aún sabiendo su política acerca de ellas._

_Alice le suplicó que me dejara pasar la noche en su casa, una "noche de chicas". La verdad es que cuando me bajé del monovolumen en la mansión Cullen tuve el presentimiento que había sido engañada. Y sí._

_La casa estaba vacía, o por lo menos lo parecía. De repente empecé a escuchar música, no solo cualquier música, era mi nana. Sonreí y caminé lentamente en la oscuridad (para no caerme) hasta que quedé enfrente del dios nocturno que tocaba solo para mí. No me miró pero se que se dio cuenta que estaba ahí; me senté a su lado en el piano y lo observé mientras se concentraba en las teclas._

_Pronto mi canción terminó y se volteó a mirarme con sus ojos color topacio, que tenían el mismo efecto de siempre. No se si fueron minutos u horas lo que nos quedamos observándonos, hasta que sus suave voz finalmente habló._

_-En realidad, quería esperar un poco más… pero simplemente no puedo contenerme –_

_- ¿De qué se supone que debes contenerte? –_

_-De… - tanteó sus bolsillos en busca de algo – esperame que voy a buscar… no, mejor vení conmigo – dicho esto me levantó en brazos y subió como un rayo las escaleras a su habitación. _

_Me dejó en el sillón de cuero negro y comenzó otra vez su búsqueda por Dios-sabe-que-cosa. _

_-¿Qué estás buscando? – le pregunté muerta de impaciencia._

_- Qué estaba buscando querrás decir –_

_-¿Ya encontraste esa cosa secreta que no queres decirme qué es? –_

_- Exacto –_

_- Bueno ¿y? - _

_- Isabella Swan – se arrodilló frente al sofá - ¿Te casarías conmigo? – preguntó enseñando un anillo de plata con un pequeño diamante en el medio. Sonreí, pero con un poco de culpa._

_- Edward, ya hablamos de esto, y ya sabes cual es mi respuesta–_

_- Sí, pero quería preguntártelo de nuevo, por si cambiabas de opinión – me miró directo a los ojos y pensé que iba derretirme en ese mismo momento._

_- Está bien pero sabes que la respuesta no va a agradarte – sonrió, mi sonrisa preferida y esperó pacientemente a que a hablara – sí – sus labios chocaron apasionadamente con los míos y cuando se acordó de que debía respirar se separó solo unos centímetros y me miró a los ojos._

_-¿Q- qué acabo de decir? – pregunté con el corazón latiendo audiblemente a causa del beso que sin duda había roto todas las reglas._

_- Que sí – y volvió a besarme_

_- Maldito vampiro sexy ¡Me engañaste! –_

_-¿Acabas de decir que soy sexy? – preguntó juguetón mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el sillón._

_- Sí Edward Cullen, oíste bien, sos un vampiro sexy y tramposo –_

_- ¿Tramposo yo? ¿Por qué? – se acercó más a mí y comenzó a besarme el cuello._

_-Usaste tus malditos encantos para hipnotizarme y que aceptara casarme con vos – sus labios gélidos me daban escalofríos de placer y deseaba que de una vez por todas me besará en la boca._

_- Me declaro culpable, pero ya aceptaste, lo hecho, hecho está – por fin me besó, dejándome otra vez sin aire._

_- Del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho – esta vez lo besé yo, enredando mis manos en su cabello._

_- ¿Es una competencia de frases populares? – preguntó con una sonrisa contra mis labios_

_- No, tal vez, no lo sé – no me encontraba muy conciente del todo_

_- Me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo – reí ante el comentario y dije:_

_- Edward, no sos vos, soy yo – _

_-Ya aceptaste, no hay marcha atrás, y prometo darte todo lo que alguna vez podrías desear –_

_- Al único que deseo es a vos – lo tomé del cuello y lo acerqué lo más que pude, hasta que ambos quedamos acostados en el sillón, uno encima del otro, perdiéndonos en un mar de miradas de amor y besos ilegales._

El resto de la noche se hacía bastante confusa, creo que entré en algún tipo de inconsciencia debido a mi gran actividad cardiaca, y, en algún momento de la noche, podría decir que mi corazón se detuvo por completo. Sonreí para mis adentros y luego me acordé de algo de suma importancia.

No le había dicho nada a Charlie acerca de mi compromiso, no era algo de lo que estuviera muy feliz, me aterraba la idea de decirle a mis padres, y me aterraba la idea de casarme con tan solo dieciocho años, aunque a esos mismos dieciocho estuviera dispuesta a abandonar mi humanidad para estar con el amor de mi existencia.

Y fue solo en ese instante que pude comprender el significado de lo que me había dicho el médico _"embarazada"_. Había una pequeña persona dentro de mí, una que dependía absolutamente de mí. Una persona que ya amaba solo por el hecho de que no era solo mía, era _nuestra. _De Edward y mía. Era nuestro hijo, el fruto de nuestro amor consumado a través de nuestros cuerpos.

Levanté la mirada para ver a un furioso Charlie y a una decepcionada Renée.

-Creí que eras más responsable – susurró ella, y me rompió el alma en mil pedazos escuchar lo que me dijo a continuación – me defraudaste –

_- _Decidido – dijo Charlie en tono frío – no volverás a ver nunca más a Edward Cullen.

**--**

**N/A:ya se que no iba a gustarles todo eso de bella y edward separados, así que puse un pequeño pedacito de ellos dos, porq no habra nada de eso por un buen rato. Review!!**


	4. Mentiras

**Disclaimer : Lo único que me pertenece en esta historia es el hijo nonato de Edward y Bella, todo lo demás es de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Mentiras**

-No podes prohibirme eso – dije en un susurro

- Si que puedo –

- No, ya soy mayor de edad –

- Todavía vivís bajo mi techo, todavía vas a la secundaria ¡Por Dios! ¿No te das cuenta de cómo arruinaste tu vida? Hasta que cumplas veintiuno no sos completamente mayor de edad, y antes muerto que volver a verte con ese Cullen –

- No voy a dejarlo, lo amo, él me ama, vamos a tener un hijo ¿Cómo podes esperar que me aleje de él? –

- Eso es algo que tenes que solucionar vos, después de todo vos te metiste en esto –

- Bueno ¡Entonces me voy a vivir con él! – le grité y me levanté para salir de la habitación lo antes posible.

- Así vas a estar muerta para mí – murmuró cuando estaba en la puerta – y creeme que te prefiero así en vez de madre adolescente y con ese chico que te hizo tanto daño y seguro te va a volver a lastimar.

¿Y si era verdad? Después de todo, Edward ya se había ido por miedo a lastimarte ¿Y si decidía dejarme por miedo a lastimar a nuestro hijo? En realidad yo estaba completamente segura de que nunca haría tal cosa, pero en su mente siempre cavila esa posibilidad, y aunque me haya prometido que nunca más me dejaría, ya había roto su promesa una vez.

Y Charlie _"vas a estar muerta para mí", _mi padre nunca me había dicho algo que me doliera tanto como eso, es decir, aunque no lo demuestre a menudo, yo amo a mi papá. Y aunque estaba dispuesta a no volver a verlo nunca más, por lo menos no iba a estar enojado conmigo, solo iba a extrañarme de la misma forma que yo lo extrañaría a él, pero no me odiaría. Si me iba en ese momento me odiaría toda su vida.

Sin embargo… ¿Seguía siendo un precio digno de pagar con tal de estar con Edward no? Dejar todo atrás, y que una de las personas que más quiero me odie, que dos de las personas que más quiero me odien, Jake ya me había dejado claro lo que sentía. Me voltee para ver a Renée, tenía la mirada fija en el piso y me dijo

-Si te vas por esa puerta, nunca volveré a hablarte – no, mi madre también me odia. Mi madre, casi la única persona que tuve en toda mi vida, mi mejor amiga. No ella también, no por favor, ella no puede odiarme.

Edward POV

Bella solo se había ido por dos días y ya la extrañaba de una manera horrible. Acababa de volver de cacería, lo cual era para distraerme un poco y dejar de extrañar a Bella como si no fuera a verla nunca más en la vida.

Me senté en el piano y comencé a tocar la canción favorita de Esme, pero pronto me di cuenta que ya no tocaba esa, tocaba la nana de Bella. Suspiré y me dirigí a mi habitación, puse el primer CD que encontré al máximo volumen y me tire en el sillón, deseando poder dormir por que así al menos el tiempo pasaría más rápido. Bloqueé absolutamente todo y trate de no pensar en nada, pero solo podía ver los ojos chocolate de Bella observándome en mi mente, y su sonrisa, y sus mejillas sonrojadas, y sus deliciosos labios. Traté de expulsar todos esos pensamientos cuando mi teléfono sonó. _"Bella"_ apareció en la pantalla e inmediatamente apagué la música antes de atenderla.

-Hola amor, te extraño horrores – le dije

- Hola – contestó secamente y supuse que algo andaba mal

-¿Pasa algo? –

- No… bueno en realidad sí –

- Decime, seguro que hay una solución –

- Es que eso era lo que quería decirte, la solución –

- Bueno ¿Cuál es? –

- Voy a quedarme a vivir con Renée, lo mejor es que no volvamos a vernos – ¿Lo decía en serio?

- N- no comprendo –

- No puedo casarme con vos, no puedo pasar toda la eternidad con vos, no estoy lista para ese tipo de compromiso –

-¿Me, me estás dejando? –

- Sí Edward, lo siento –

- Pero, no, no podemos terminar así ¡Tenemos que hablar! –

- Lo mejor va a ser que no nos veamos, va a ser peor para vos –

- Pero te amo, sos la única persona con la que me siento completo –

- Edward, yo también, yo también te amaba y me sentía completa, pero creo que con todo eso de que te fuiste por tanto tiempo, creo, creo que me di cuenta que puedo vivir sin vos –

- Pero, ¡¿Pero y todo lo que me dijiste cuando nos reencontramos?! ¿Era todo mentira? –

- No, era lo que sentía en ese momento, pero no lo que siento ahora – si tan solo tuviera lágrimas estaría llorando hacía mucho, y si mi corazón estuviera vivo estaría roto en millones de pedazos

- Bella yo… - dije en un último intento, pero no me dejó continuar

- No, no voy a cambiar de decisión, solo te pido un favor –

-¿Qué? –

- No hagas nada estúpido, y trata de olvidarme –

- Bella, te amo –

- Lo sé – dijo en un susurro y cortó.

Me quedé mirando el teléfono en mis manos por unos segundos, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y cuando realmente me di cuenta de que mi alma me había dejado, lo lancé contra la pared y rompí a llorar sin lágrimas.

**N/A: No soy una gran fan de lastimar a Edward... pero tengo una tendencia a odiar a Bella, y creo que esta Bella en particular merece que la odien.**

**Review!!**


	5. Depresión

**Disclaimer: Si mi nombre fuera Stephenie Meyer hablaría inglés y sería dueña de todo esto, pero no lo es, así que me conformo con hacer un fanfic.**

**Depresión**

Bella POV

- Bella cariño, debes comer – casi me suplicó mi madre por enésima vez.

- No tengo apetito – dicho esto me levanté y deje mi plato sin devorar de spaghetti en la mesa, mi madre me miró angustiada y Phil parecía que no sabía donde meterse.

Había tratado, realmente lo había intentado, pero no podía volver a sonreír, no podía comer, no podía dormir, no podía hacer absolutamente nada sin sentir ese agujero en el pecho, era mil veces peor que el anterior, cuando Edward me había dejado. Se sentía peor porque le había mentido, lo había lastimado y lo estaba privando de conocer a su propio hijo. También era peor porque sabía que iba a odiarme, iba a odiarme por el resto de su vida…

Alguien golpeaba la puerta, le dije que pasé y mi madre se acercó a mí y se sentó al borde de la cama, donde yo estaba acostada.

- Hija sé que estás sufriendo, sé que es difícil, pero debes tratar de olvidar –

- No puedo, no es posible, es decir ¡voy a tener un hijo suyo! –

- Todavía está la posibilidad de un aborto –

- ¡NO! ¿Cómo podes siquiera considerar esa posibilidad? –

- Francamente no sé que hacer Bella, tu estado es horrible, hace dos semanas que casi no comes, estoy segura que no dormís y que no dejas de llorar por las noches –

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el hecho de que sugeriste deshacerte de mi bebé, al cual ya amo con todo mi corazón? –

- Que no entiendo por qué si tanto lo queres te haces esto a vos misma –

- ¿Qué queres decir? –

- Que si de verdad queres tener a ese bebé tenes que cambiar de actitud, estar así no te hace bien ni a vos ni a tu hijo –

- Ya lo sé, lo intenté, pero no puedo mamá, no puedo, es su hijo y le mentí, y lo lastimé y va a odiarme –

- En algún momento va a encontrar a alguien que le haga bien – por un lado pensé que eso no podría llegar a suceder, pero luego me di cuenta que esa posibilidad realmente me asustaba

- Pero yo lo amo – las lágrimas ya habían hecho aparición y mi madre se acercó y me estrechó contra sus brazos

- No va a ser fácil, pero yo voy a estar con vos a cada momento y estoy segura que ya encontrarás a alguien más –

- Pero yo no quiero a alguien más, lo quiero a él –

- Ya hablamos de esto – la miré con los ojos llorosos y por un momento sentí que ella estaba algo arrepentida de la decisión que ella y Charlie habían tomado, así que solo asentí y seguí llorando.

No sé por cuanto estuvimos así, pero de repente Renée dijo

- Ahora vamos a comer, que te alimentas por dos – sonreí amargamente y la seguí a la cocina.

Edward POV

- Alice ¿Estás segura? – pregunté por enésima vez

- Edward, sabes que desearía exactamente lo contrario, pero la realidad es que no veo su futuro.

-¿Cómo cuando está con Jacob? – nada me molestaría más que eso, pero si fuera así era su decisión y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto.

- No, cuando está con él es como si estuviera muerta, en cambio ahora se siente más como si su futuro estuviera ahí, pero hay un gran muro que me impide verlo.

Suspiré y me senté en el sofá de cuero, mi hermana se sentó a mi lado y me pasó una mano por la espalda

- Ed, aunque no pueda verlo yo siento que ella todavía te ama. Creo que deberías ir a buscarla y exigirle que te lo diga en la cara. Estoy segura volverás con ella entre tus brazos.

- No Alice, no pienso hacer eso, si me quisiera hubiera vuelto, pero no lo hizo y hace un mes y medio que se fue. No hay caso, Bella dejó de amarme y seguro que ya me olvidó.

- No digas eso.

- Es la verdad – dije cortante – y hay que aceptarla – tal vez el tono hiriente de mis palabras la lastimó, pero no dijo nada más y salió de mi cuarto sin hacer ruido.

La escuché contándole a Emmet, que desde la partida de Bella estaba inusualmente serio. Tanto él como Rosalie pensaron palabras de aliento hacia mi persona, pero bloqueé sus mentes y me hundí nuevamente en el más hondo pozo de tristeza.

**N/A: En el proximo capitulo habrán pasado 5 años desde que Bella se fue. Si quieren sugerir nombres para su hijo se los agradecería mucho, porque no estoy muy segura del que tengo (en realidad no sé el segundo nombre) Ahh pero que tonta, si no les digo el sexo del bebé como me sugieren nombres?? jejeje es un varoncito. bye!!**

**lunick**


	6. Malas noticias

**N/A:**** holaaaa paso un monton de tiempo hasta que actualice, pero traje un capitulo bien largo, así que no se quejen.**

**el nombre es Anthony Alexander Swan (anthony iba a ser su primer nombre de todas formas)**

**bueno mejor me callo (seria mas correcto dejo de escribir...) **

**LEAN!**

**disclaimer: si yo fuera dueña de Crepusculo el chucho no existiría y Edward sería mío, pero no lo soy,todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer (menos anthony!!)**

**Malas noticias **

Bella POV

Anthony entró corriendo a la casa y yo lo seguí detrás, cargando las bolsas del supermercado.

-¡Abuela, abuela! Mirá lo que me gane en una maquinita – gritó entusiasmado y Renée salió de la cocina con una sonrisa.

- A ver – le dijo poniéndose a su altura.

Anthony abrió orgullosamente la pelotita transparente y se puso los colmillos de plástico.

-¡Soy un vampiro! – comenzó a correr en círculos con los brazos hacia atrás como si tuviera una capa.

Me reí, fui a la cocina y deje las compras en la mesa. Phil comenzó a guardar todo y yo volví a la sala de estar, donde encontré a mi hijo de cinco años haciendo como si mordiera un oso de peluche. Fruncí el ceño, realmente era como un mini Emmet.

Era más grande que todos su compañeros del jardín de infantes, vivía haciendo travesuras y ahora me vengo a enterar que tiene una preferencia por los osos. Un pequeño y tranquilo Jasper hubiera estado mejor.

Anthony me vio e inmediatamente solto al muñeco, para dedicarme la mirada con la cual me era imposible retarlo. Sus ojos verdes siempre cambiaban a un color topacio, pero siempre lo hacían tan progresivamente que uno nunca se daba cuenta, bueno y sí pero Renée todavía no podía determinar de qué color eran sus ojos. Su pelo era chocolate como el mío y tan desordenado como el de su padre. Era tan parecido a Edward, tanto que se me hacia patético que mi propio hijo pudiera deslumbrarme, y también era sobre protector, bueno a su manera. La cara que pone cuando cualquier hombre que no sea Phil o Charlie las veces que viene a visitarnos, simplemente no tiene precio. Creo que varios empleados de distintas tiendas han tenido pesadillas con la cara de mi niño, cuando está realmente enojado sus ojos cambian a negro carbón y pueden asustar hasta a el más macho.

Muchas fueron las ocasiones en las que pensé regresar a Forks, pero no podía saber si todavía vivían allí, en algún momento no iban a poder pasar como más jóvenes. El mismo día que sostuve a Anthony por primera vez, mi primer pensamiento fue _"debo ir con Edward"_ pero nunca me animé a volver. Era más que seguro que todos debían de odiarme.

-Pequeño Drácula, anda a lavarte las manos ya mismo o no hay postre para vos – le ordené en cuanto me di cuenta de que estaba hacia cinco minutos parada mirándolo fijamente- mira que hoy hay mousse de chocolate

-¡Si! – tiró los colmillos al piso y salió disparado escaleras arriba.

Los tomé entre mis manos y otra vez la idea de ir a Forks, cada día sentía un terrible remordimiento por privar a Anthony de su padre y a Edward de su hijo. El teléfono sonó sobresaltándome y lo agarré al tercer pitido.

-¿Hola?

-¿Bella? – preguntó una voz familiar del otro lado

- Sí ¿quién es?

- Jake.

-¡Ah hola! Cuanto tiempo ¿qué contás?

- Nada bueno Bella, Charlie estuvo en un tiroteo y está muy grave ¿Crees que podes venir?

- Ya mismo voy para el aeropuerto – colgué y corrí a preparar las cosas para el viaje.

Ahora estaba corriendo por los pasillos del hospital, buscando el quirófano que me había indicado la enfermera de la entrada. Localicé a Jacob sentado en la sala de espera y a su lado esta Billy en su silla de ruedas. En cuanto me vio se levanto y me abrazó, yo sollocé en su pecho y cuando me soltó le pregunté como estaba mi padre.

-Mal, todavía lo están operando, no entendí mucho pero al parecer tiene un pulmón perforado junto con el hígado y los riñones – ahogué un grito y me acurruqué en los brazos de Jake.

No sé si fueron cinco minutos una hora o dos días, pero estuve esperando todo el tiempo llorando en los hombros de Jake. Escuché que alguien se aclaraba la garganta y volteé para ver a un médico en guardapolvo blanco que me miraba con algo de dolor en sus ojos. Era Carlisle, pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en mis problemas.

-¿Cómo está?

- No muy bien, me temo que muchos de sus órganos están destrozados, necesitaría varios transplantes. Lo pondré en la lista de espera, pero creo que no llegará a recibir los transplantes. Haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos pero puede que su padre no pase de un día o dos como máximo.

Rompí a llorar de nuevo y Jake se puso a frotar mi espalda y a decirme que Charlie era fuerte y que saldría bien de esta, pero no había consuelo para mí. Carlisle se quedó impasible delante de mí, y luego de que mi ataque hubiera cesado volvió a hablar.

-Lo trasladaremos a una habitación, y trataremos de que sienta el menor dolor posible hasta que… bueno le avisaré cuando pueda ir a verlo.

Media hora después me había calmado un poco y estaba en el cuarto de mi padre, viéndolo como dormía conectado a numerosos cables. Tomé mi celular y llamé a Renée.

-Hola mamá

- Hola cariño, ¿cómo está tu padre?

- Va a morir mamá, los médicos creen que le quedan dos días como mucho

- Oh… que mal ¿queres que haga algo por vos?

- Sí, por favor vení y trae a Anthony, quiero que se despida de su abuelo

- Por supuesto, estaré ahí lo más rápido posible.

Charlie estaba anestesiado y respiraba gracias a las maquinas. Habían pasado cinco horas desde que estaba en ese cuarto y no se cuantas más desde que Carlisle me había dicho que podía entrar, me tomó demasiado juntar el valor suficiente para verlo en ese estado. No lo soporté más y salí de la habitación. Fui al baño a enjuagarme la cara y volví otra vez, pero simplemente no pude entrar de nuevo.

Introduje un billete en la expendedora que estaba en el pasillo y esperé que mi golosina bajara, no lo hizo. Le pegué un golpe y no salió, le pegué una patada (en parte para descargar mi frustración) pero no dio resultado. Pensé en pedirle ayuda a Jacob pero recordé que se había ido a descansar. Suspiré resignada y me dejé caer en el asiento más cercano.

Poco después sentí un escalofrío y al darme vuelta me encontré con una sonrisa perfecta y sincera. Carlisle me entregó el chocolate y no dijo nada más, pero pude advertir que en sus ojos había un cierto brillo de ¿felicidad? Probablemente era la falta de sueño que me hacía ver cosas.

Juguetee nerviosa con la envoltura hasta que por fin pude articular algo que sonara coherente.

-Gracias por todo lo que haces con mi papá.

-Es mi deber, y realmente espero lo mejor.

Otra vez ese maldito silencio incómodo, por suerte fue él quien lo rompió.

-Y… ¿cómo te fue en estos años?

-Bien, bien.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

-Terminé la secundaria- _di a luz_ - trabajé de vendedora en un local de ropa – _crié a mi hijito_ - ahora soy gerente en otra sucursal – _que me viene bárbara porque está cerca de la escuela._

- Muy bien, veo que te fue bien.

-Gracias – contesté desconfiadamente, había algo en su tono de voz.

Pasaron unos minutos más en los que no dijimos nada, simplemente permanecimos sentados uno al lado del otro mirando a distintos puntos de la pared.

- Necesitaría que me hagas un favor – empecé – no le digas a Edward que estoy acá, no me voy a quedar por mucho así que no tiene caso.

-Si me decís por qué te fuiste y la razón me parece más sensata que la que le diste a mi hijo hace cinco años sí, no voy a decir ni pensar nada acerca de esto.

-Yo sé que si te digo la verdadera razón – para qué desmentirlo, si sabe muy bien que todo lo que le dije a Edward era mentira – me vas a odiar más que si te mintiera.

-Me gustaría juzgar eso por mi mismo – unos gritos comenzaron a oírse por los pasillos y vi a una pequeña cabecita castaña asomarse por la pared, me vio y se iluminaron sus ojitos, en ese momento, dorados.

- ¡Mamá, mamá! – se me ocurrió advertirle que no corriera, pero no me haría caso y no tenía ánimos para pelear así que no le dije nada y lo deje acercarse a mí.

Me agaché en mi asiento para alzarlo, se me colgó del cuello y empezó a darme besitos en las mejillas. Yo lo estreché fuerte y sollocé en su hombrito, nada se escapaba a su intuición y me preguntó:

-¿Mamá, pasa algo malo?

-No, bueno sí.

-¿El abuelito Charlie está enfermo?

-Si mi amor – le dije con la voz quebrada

- Y estás así por qué el abuelito Charlie está muy mal y se va a ir al cielo como mi tortuga ¿verdad? – a veces me preguntaba cuántos años tenía… Asentí levemente con la cabeza y él enjugó mis lágrimas

-Tranquila mami, el abuelo siempre va a estar con nosotros – repito: ¿quién debería estar consolando a quien?

- Tony ¿qué voy a hacer con vos? – sonrió entendiendo de que le hablaba, se bajó de mi regazo y me tomó de la mano.

-Ma, quiero ir a ver al abuelo prometo que me voy a portar bien.

- Espera un rato y además ¿dónde está tu abuela?

-Me dijo que te encontrara y te dijera que ella se fue a dejar las cosas y a traerte algo de comer porque seguro que estabas mal – reí pero Tony no se me unió, estaba mirando a Carlisle de esa manera tan inquisidora que tiene a veces.

El vampiro no se dio cuenta de Anthony lo miraba de arriba abajo, estaba muy ocupado viéndome a mi confundido. Mi hijo se dio cuenta y fingió aclararse la garganta.

-Señor, es de mala educación mirar así a las personas, y mucho más lo es escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-Anthony, no seas maleducado es el médico del abuelo y un viejo amigo mío, tratalo bien – me volteé hacia Carlisle – perdónalo, es que es un poco celoso

-No hay problema, después de todo es un nene.

-Doctor – preguntó justo cuando pensé que la conversación había terminado - ¿Cuántos años tiene? – creo que casi se me para el corazón

-¿Para qué queres saber eso?

-Porque se ve muy joven.

-Bella, tranquila – rió Carlisle y se agachó un poco - ¿Cuántos años tenes vos?

-Casi cinco, pero yo pregunté primero.

-¡Casi cinco! Sos re grande, aunque no tanto como yo que te llevo muchos, muchos años – lo miró sospechando algo y después volvió a repetir

-Mamá, quiero ver al abuelo – accedí y mi ex casi suegro me miró dándome a entender que tendríamos que hablar más tarde.

Hacia una hora que Anthony estaba sentado en un borde de la cama, simplemente observando a Charlie. Hasta que despertó, entonces pegó un salto de la cama y le dio un besito en la mejilla, para luego salir de la habitación con una mirada llena de pena.

Me acerqué a mi padre y me senté en el lugar antes ocupado por Tony. Le sonreí y el trato de sacarse los tubos que tenía en la boca pero lo detuve.

-No papá, tranquilo, ahora llamo al doctor para que te revise.

No llegué ni a la puerta cuando escuché una voz pastosa llamando mi nombre.

-¡no! ¿Qué haces?

-Bella, tengo que decirte algo – dijo respirando difícilmente

-Papá, te va a hacer mal

-Hija, lo siento.

-No tenes nada porque disculparte.

-Siento haberte alejado de Edward – dijo y cada palabra parecía costarle horrores.

-Pa-papá.

-Perdóname, por favor

-Está bien – sentía las lágrimas deslizarse por mi rostro

-Se feliz – sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos.

Sé que no fue exactamente en ese momento, pero no quería presenciarlo y preferí salir al pasillo a llorar la muerte de mi padre.

**N/A REVIEWWWWW!!**


	7. Eso él no lo sabe

**UFF tarde un monton en actualizar!! **

**originalmente este capitulo iba a ser más largo, pero decidí cortarlo en dos, asi que aquí tienen... pero antes**

**Disclaimer: La última vez que me fije mi nombre era lucila, así que no, no soy stephenie meyer y nada me pertenece (sólo tony heart)**

**Eso él no lo sabe**

Estaba en mi cuarto, llorando. Renée y Phil habían tenido la solidaridad de llevarse a Tony a Port Angeles. Aunque él también se había querido ir, ese chico sabía cuando necesitaba estar sola.

El velatorio era mañana. Sentía que algo oprimía fuertemente mi pecho, pero de alguna forma estaba aliviada. Por lo menos murió después de hablar con su hija, después de sacarse de encima la carga de haberme hecho infeliz. Se había muerto con la conciencia limpia ¿No? Era bueno ¿verdad? Tenia una razón de ser, debía tenerla ¿si no por qué un hombre tan bueno debía morir?

Seguí llorando, no sé por cuanto tiempo, pero escuché el timbre desde abajo. Quise levantarme pero no encontré las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. El timbre siguió sonando así que, con la voz pastosa y quebradiza, grité un – está abierto- deseando que se haya escuchado.

No oí ni el timbre ni el ruido de la puerta al abrirse entonces supuse que quien quiera que haya sido, se había marchado. Sentí la puerta de mi habitación (contra la cual estaba apoyada) abrirse, y me preparé mentalmente para el golpe, pero dos brazos me sostuvieron. Cuando me di cuenta me encontraba sentada en mi cama y Carlisle tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros. Apoyé la cabeza en su frío pecho y seguí llorando un rato más. Cuando me calmé un poco Carlisle dijo:

-Lo siento mucho.

-Lo sé – contesté muy bajo como para que un humano escuchara.

- Bella, se que no es el momento apropiado, pero ayer no terminamos de hablar – tenía razón, todavía no le había dicho la razón por la cual me había ido.

-La razón por la que me fui es…

-Que estabas embarazada – interrumpió

-Sí y…

-Engañaste a Edward y quedaste embarazada. Bella ¿cómo pudiste?

-¡¿Qué?! – le grité claramente enojada - ¿crees que le metí los cuernos?

-Por supuesto, no hay otra forma de que hayas quedado embarazada – dijo esto en un tono tan gélido como su piel

-Aunque no lo creas la hay, Edward es el único hombre con el que estuve en mi vida y Anthony es su hijo.

-Perdóname Bella, si el hijo es suyo no veo sentido a que te hayas ido, no tuve otra alternativa que pensar que no lo era.

-Ya sé ¡Ya sé! Fui una idiota, es que… mis padres, dijeron cosas tan hirientes cuando me enteré, no pude soportarlo. Increíblemente pelotuda, en vez de luchar por mis sentimientos llamé a Edward y lo dejé. ¡Qué tan estúpido es eso! Debe odiarme.

-Bella… lo que más me gustaría decirte es que todavía te ama. Todavía te ama, lo dije. Todavía te sigue amando pero eso él no lo sabe. Cree que puede engañarse a sí mismo diciendo que ya lo superó, que sólo sos un recuerdo. Pero no puede engañarnos a nosotros –

Sonrió amargamente y yo miré al piso, arrepentida de haberle contado. Probablemente Edward se enteraría, no estaba lista para mirarlo a la cara, mucho menos lo estaba para revelarle que era papá.

-Tranquila, no pensaré jamás en esta conversación.

-Gracias, sería terrible que se entere – luego pensé en Alice, en como debía de estar bloqueando sus visiones, o en como había dejado de preocuparse por mí – Alice, ella sabe ¿no?

-No, desde que te fuiste que no puede ver nada relacionado con vos, dice que es como si hubiera un muro impidiéndole ver tu futuro.

- Eso es raro

-Sí, fue terrible para ella. Fue mucho autocontrol el no comprar un pasaje a Florida e ir a visitarte. – reí, típico Alice – Ahora desearía que no se hubiera controlado, podría haber visto a mi nieto crecer. Parece ser todo un personaje.

-Lo es. Lo siento mucho. Deben haber sufrido un montón, Esme, Emmet, Alice, ¡Jasper! Y Rosalie debe odiarme todavía más.

-Bueno no fueron nuestros mejores años pero, si sirve de algo, Rosalie estaba bastante feliz de que te hayas ido decía que "por fin habías recapacitado" aunque bien en el fondo creo que también te extraña.

-Carlisle, todavía amo a Edward pero no crea que pueda decirle la verdad.- le dije después de un largo rato donde me contó lo que había pasado en los últimos años

-Lo daba por sentado. Bella, sos capas de tomar tus propias decisiones, cualquier cosa que hagas va a estar bien para mí. Independientemente de que Edward sea mi hijo, si crees que lo mejor es no decirle nada, voy a estar bien con eso. – Lo abracé fuerte y susurré un "gracias".

Diez minutos después me dijo que tenía que irse al hospital y me dejó pensando en lo que me había dicho: _"Todavía te sigue amando pero eso él no lo sabe"_

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas tener el valor suficiente como decirle la verdad y con esos pensamientos me quedé profundamente dormida.

**N/A: en el prox cap aparece eddie ¿que pasara? REVIEW!!**


	8. Funeral

**HOLA!! aca con otro capi ed conoce a tony -!!**

**disclaimer: lo unico que me pertenece es tony, lo demas es todo de doña meyer.**

**capitulo dedicado a mi amiga ferchii!!**

**Funeral**

Ed POV

-Alice, deja de bloquear tu mente y decime a dónde vamos

-_Ni lo sueñes - _pensó

-¿Y por lo menos puedo saber por qué tengo que usar esta ropa? – pregunté desde lo alto de la escalera, abajo estaba casi toda mi familia, y todos se veían igual de desconcertados. Y todos estaban vestidos de negro, al igual que yo.

- Obviamente para no quedar como un desubicado.

-¿Y por qué quedaría como un desubicado?

- Edward, basta. No voy a decirte, y solo Carlisle lo sabe. Te vas a enterar cuando lleguemos – con esto tomó el gran ramo de flores que había comprado el día anterior y salió por la puerta principal.

Suspiré y baje los escalones de a uno, tomándome todo el tiempo del mundo. Iba por la mitad cuando oí la bocina de mi auto y Alice gritó en su mente:

-_Apurate, vamos a llegar tarde_ – sabía muy bien que eso no pasaría, aunque no supiera ni a dónde iba.

Alice conducía realmente rápido y llegamos en cinco minutos. Baje del coche y observé a mi alrededor. ¿Por qué estábamos en el cementerio?

Dejé de respirar por el insoportable olor a muerte. Una ola de tristeza me llegó y me giré para ver a Jasper quien tenía cara de estar bajo un montón de sufrimiento. Alice lo abrazó y me sentí más tranquilo. Mi hermana lo tomó de la mano y juntos se dirigieron a donde estaba toda la gente. El Mercedes de Carlisle se estacionó al lado de mi Volvo y segundos más tarde tanto él como Esme bajaban de el, cargando con otro gran ramo de flores. Otras dos personas que bloqueaban sus pensamientos. Gruñí y mi padre me dio una de esas miradas aprensivas que me hacían pensar que realmente era mi padre.

-Edward – suspiró – está bien, no tenes que ir si no queres.

-Gracias – le contesté sarcásticamente y salí corriendo hacía los bosques que rodeaban el cementerio.

Es Forks después de todo. _Todo_ está rodeado por árboles.

No me adentré demasiado, quería estar lejos pero seguir estando cerca. Me senté bajo un árbol y comencé a tararear una canción. Empecé con una canción inocente pero cuando me di cuenta estaba cantando la canción de Bella, y bastante alto si me preguntan.

Golpeé el suelo con los puños, causando que tiemble un poco y que los animalitos huyeran. No me importaba en lo más mínimo. ¡¿Por qué no podía olvidarla?!

-¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte? – susurré y pegué la cabeza contra el árbol

-¿A quién no podes olvidar? – preguntó un nene castaño de ojos verde esmeralda. Se encontraba a tan sólo un par de metros y parecía tener unos siete años. Permanecí en silencio, sorprendido de no haberlo escuchado. Su corazón latía tranquilamente y las hojas caídas crujieron bajo sus piecitos cuando se aproximaba a mí.

-¿A quién no podes olvidar? – repitió y se sentó a mi lado ajeno al hecho de que el piso estaba húmedo y mancharía su trajecito. _Debe ser del velorio_ – pensé.

- Supongo que ya no importa, no va a volver.

-El destino tiene muchas vueltas.

- Creeme que lo sé.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos minutos, y nos sumimos en un tranquilo silencio. _Silencio. ¿Silencio?_

No podía escuchar sus pensamientos, nada. Era como si hubiera una barrera que me impidiera acceder a ellos. Me volteé a verlo. Estaba reclinado contra el tronco, con los ojos cerrados tarareando algo muy bajito como para que un humano lo escuché. El problema es yo sí lo hacía y era la nana de Bella.

-E-esa e-es la canción que estaba cantando – tartamudeé, algo muy raro en mí.

-Lo sé, me gusta – contestó aún con los ojos cerrados

-¿La conoces?

-Sí, me la cantaban cuando era bebé, pero cuando pregunté de dónde era la canción no me dijeron, con el tiempo deje de preguntar. ¿De dónde te la sabes vos?

-Yo… yo la compuse – sus ojos se abrieron y se arrodilló para mirarme mejor

-¿De enserio? – asentí – debes ser un gran músico, y una persona muy especial.

-Especial ¿por qué?

-Porque cada vez que preguntaba lo único que me respondían era que era una canción hecha por alguien muy especial – me reí por el modo en que sus ojitos brillaban y su corazón latía con más emoción.

-Gracias. Soy Edward – levanté la mano para estrecharla con la suya. Él iba a hacer lo mismo, pero vio que estaba sucia, así que la limpió en su pantalón y la estrechó con la mía. Me reí y él se encogió de hombros.

-Yo soy Anthony, pero me caes bien así que me podes decir Tony.

-Está bien Tony ¿cuántos años tenes?

- Cinco.

-Pensé que eras más grande.

-Lo sé, todo el mundo lo hace. Costó mucho convencer a los del jardín de infantes, querían ponerme en primaria cuando quise entrar a salita de tres. Mi mamá dice que soy muy inteligente y que no hubiera tenido problemas con eso, pero que igual no quería que "quemara etapas".

-Hablando de tu mamá ¿No estará preocupada?

- Supongo… ¿Queres venir conmigo?

-Bueno.

Me puse de pie y le ofrecí mi mano, estudió la posibilidad por un momento y la agarró. Sin embargo no me soltó y empezó a caminar, arrastrándome detrás de él.

Llegamos al cementerio y vi a Carlisle adelante de todo con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de una joven, no vi su cara, solo su pelo castaño cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda.

La gente comenzó a irse del lugar, Carlisle se quedó un rato más, aún abrazando a la chica. Noté que Anthony también los miraba y parecía ¿enojado? Pensé en preguntarle que le pasaba pero Alice se acercó a nosotros.

-¿Quién es el muñequito? – preguntó muy rápido como para que siquiera alguien pudiera decir que dijo algo.

- ¡Anthony! – gritó una mujer corriendo hacía donde estábamos - ¡Me tenías muy preocupada! – Tony se soltó de mi mano y fue a abrazar a la mujer, a quien extrañamente reconocí. Era Renée.

Casi como un acto reflejo, dirigí mi mirada a Carlisle. Se estaba alejando de la tumba con esa chica, la chica. Me permití respirar de nuevo para que su deliciosa esencia llegara y nublara mis sentidos. Sus ojos chocolate se toparon con los míos y… tuve que correr.

-¡Edward! – escuché a Alice gritar detrás de mí, pero seguí corriendo.

Tratando de expulsar el dolor.

**N/A: vayan a mi profile para ver un dibujo de tony hecho por ferchii- mizuzu**


	9. Reencuentros

**Disclaimer: si crepusculo fuera de mi propiedad, y no de S. Meyer, no estaria aca escribiendo este disclaimer.**

**uhh perdonenme por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar!! estuve re desaparecida, tratare de escribir mas rapido para la proxima**

**feliz navidad ^^**

**Reencuentros**

Bella Pov

Carlisle seguía con su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, creo que el "pequeño" secreto que le confié lo hizo sentirse más cerca de mí, y por lo tanto sintió la obligación de consolarme. Puede que no tenga el poder de Jasper pero tiene el mismo efecto.

Nos estábamos alejando de la… de la… _tumba_. Yo mantenía la mirada fija en el piso, pero el grito familiar de una mujer me hizo levantar la vista.

-¡Anthony! ¡Me tenías muy preocupada! – le gritaba Renée a mi hijo.

Ví a Tony correr hacia ella. Cerca de él había una chica enanita con pelo negro corto y con las puntas para todos lados. Y a su lado, a su lado estaba _él_.

Sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los míos y en un segundo ya no estaba.

-¡Edward! – oí a Alice gritar.

_Mierda_ – pensé – _mierda, mierda, mierda_. Tenía que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Corrí a mi hijo y lo alcé, le murmuré un "nos tenemos que ir" a mi mamá y tanto ella como Phil me siguieron sin pensarlo.

-Bien- me dije a mi misma – mi hijo conoció a su padre, pero no sabe que es su padre, y espero que Edward no sepa que es el padre. Creo que preguntarle a mi mamá exactamente que estaba pensando durante todo el funeral sería un poquitito raro. Habrá que esperar… o podría preguntarle a Carlisle…

El timbre sonó.

Ya había vuelto a casa hacia un par de horas pero me las había pasado mortificándome acerca de lo ocurrido. Tony ya estaba durmiendo _o eso espero_ y tanto mi madre como mi padrastro estaban durmiendo en la habitación que antes perteneciera a Charlie, y a la que aún no me animaba a entrar

Cuando abrí la puerta inmediatamente algo o alguien me abrazó, con tanta fuerza que casi no podía respirar, como advirtiendo esto, el visitante aflojo su agarre y por primera vez dijo palabra alguna.

-¡Bella! No sabes cuanto te extrañamos, perdí una hermana. Y realmente lo siento por tu padre.- Alice dijo, tan rápido que apenas pude entenderla.

-Yo también te extrañé – logré balbucear.

Se separó de mí, me sonrió y tomo mi mano para después arrastrarme escaleras arriba y hacia mi cuarto. Una vez en él se quedó observando a Anthony y después volvió arrastrarme afuera del cuarto y finalmente dijo.

- Tu hermanito es tan adorable - ¿hermanito?

-¿M- mi hermano?

-Sí, esa cosa tan linda que ví hoy más temprano, por cierto, perdón por como actuó Edward en el cementerio.

-Realmente no lo esperaba de otra manera.

-Aunque que sorprende que no haya visto antes, no puedo ver nada de tu futuro desde un poco antes de que te fueras, o por lo menos nada importante, pero a partir de que entre al cementerio no pude ver nada. Muy raro.

-¿eh? Perdóname, me quedé en la parte de que no veías nada importante.

-Ah, bueno, en ocasiones podía verte. Así es como siempre supe que estabas bien, aunque nunca te vi feliz en lo que hacías.

- ¿Y que me veías haciendo?

- Trabajabas en un local de ropa. O estabas en el supermercado. O simplemente caminando, como ya dije, nada importante.

- ¿Y dijiste que desde antes que me fuera que no veías nada?

- Exacto, pero no dije nada para no preocupar a Edward, y porque pensé que mis poderes estaban fallando porque los forzaba demasiado para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

- Ah – no sé exactamente por qué hacía tantas preguntas, seguro que sus poderes sólo estaban fallando.

- Edward estuvo destrozado todo este tiempo, y me vas a decir porque te fuiste.

-Necesitaba aire, no estaba lista para casarme con él, y extrañaba demasiado a mi madre – me miró por un rato largo, con una expresión rara en su rostro.

- Aprendiste a mentir mejor, si fuera humana te hubiera creído, pero los latidos de tu corazón te delataron.- abrí la boca para contradecirla pero me cortó – En algún momento me vas a contar, no necesito ver el futuro para saber eso, pero ahora parece que no es el momento y voy a respetar tu decisión.

-Cuando hablas así, tengo ganas de decirte. Pero ya me arriesgué demasiado al decirle a Carlisle.

- ¡¿Carlisle sabe?! – chilló, ofendida y no pasó mucho hasta que Anthony apareció por las escaleras.

- ¿Por qué tanto ruido? – preguntó, refregándose los ojitos. Maldije a Alice, Anthony no acostumbra a dormir mucho y eso me tenía muy preocupada, aunque claro, su padre _era_ un vampiro ¿qué más se puede esperar?

-No pasa nada Tony, mi amiga Alice se emocionó un poco – mi hijo finalmente abrió los ojos y vio a Alice, quien tenía una cara de completa adoración hacía mi pequeño, y luego me miró a mi, algo confuso. Me encogí de hombros.

- Hola, soy Anthony - extendió su mano hacía Alice, quien la tomó y después forzó a mi hijo en un abrazo que lo debe haber dejado casi sin aire

- ¡Tu hermanito es todo un caballerito y es un amor! – Tony frunció el ceño y yo traté de transmitirle a través de mi mirada que me siguiera el juego, parece que lo captó porque rodeó con sus brazos la espalda de Alice y me guiñó un ojo.

-_Hermana_- dijo enfatizando la palabra, pero Alice no se dio cuenta – tengo hambre ¿me haces algo para comer? – puso su sonrisa de niño bueno, aunque sus ojos decían algo así como _"tenes mucho que explicar"_

Le sonreí y murmuré –ya voy- antes de ir a la cocina. Alice se quedó en la sala y cuando ya estaba por terminar el sándwich entró a la cocina y me miró con una mezcla de confusión y frustración.

-No puedo ver su futuro, desde el minuto que pisé esta casa que no puedo ver nada ¡ni siquiera el clima! – exclamó al borde de la histeria.

-Que extraño.

-¡Lo sé! – suspiró – creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, pero Edward está desaparecido y ya tuve una visión de que no iba a volver hasta dentro de un par de días, así que mañana vas a venir a visitarnos.

-No, no creo que sea lo apropiado.

-Sí, tenes que venir, no sabes como te extrañamos todos. Nos dio tanta alegría que volvieses.

-Es que, es mejor que no vaya, yo me voy a ir en un par de días. Es mucho mejor que me vuelva a ir sin verlos, así pueden hacer de cuenta que nunca vine.

-¡No! Tenes que venir y es una orden, mañana te paso a buscar a la tarde.

-Bueno – me resigné y volví a la sala, donde Anthony coloreaba en la mesa ratona de la televisión, cuando nos vio, se apresuró a poner algo en su dibujo y se levantó para correr hacia Alice y darle su pequeña obra de arte.

Alice pegó un chillido de felicidad cuando vio a una figura de palitos que pretendía ser una mujer con pelo negro y desordenado junto con otro palito femenino de pelo castaño y un palito más bajito con pelo corto. Todos sonrientes y tomados de la mano. Arriba de cada figura decía "Alice", "Bella" y "Tony". Mi amiga lo abrazó una vez más y se fue, dando saltitos hasta llegar a su auto amarillo.

- ¿Por qué le hiciste un dibujo? – le pregunté en cuanto el auto se había alejado lo suficiente como para que no nos escuchara.

- Porque sabía que iba a obtener esa reacción y me daba gracia la cara que ponía cada vez que me veía.

- Toma tu comida – dije dándole el plato y el lo tomó con gusto y lo devoró en un segundo, ensuciándose todo. Le di una mirada acusadora y el salió rápidamente escaleras arriba, diciendo:

-Ya sé, ya sé, voy a limpiarme.


	10. Se siente un secreto en el aire

**Disclaimer: NADA ES MIO, bueno, talvez anthony si *-***

**feliz año nuevo!!**

**Se siente un secreto en el aire**

Alice pov **(lo sé, no pensé que iba a hacer uno de estos)**

Por un lado no tener visiones era refrescante, podía concentrarme sin que nada apareciera solo para captar mi atención. Pero después de tantos años donde todo parece estar bajo mi control no puedo simplemente no preocuparme cuando mis poderes dejan de funcionar totalmente, es simplemente frustrante. Nunca me sentí tan impotente en mi no-vida. No es que cuando Edward dejo a Bella no me haya sentido así, pero por lo menos tenía la satisfacción de que las visiones de ella convirtiéndose en vampiro seguían allí. Pero cuando Bella se fue, esas visiones desaparecieron, junto con todo lo que estaba relacionado con ella y la única satisfacción que tenía eran esas pequeñas visiones de ella haciendo cosas sin importancia.

Ahora absolutamente nada, y sobre nadie.

Por mucho que quisiera hablar con Bella, y que su hermano fuera _completamente_ adorable, tenía que ir a hablar con Carlisle sobre mi falta de visiones.

Ya casi estaba en la casa, gracias a la súper velocidad de mi increíble Porche amarillo que Jasper me había comprado viendo que en el estado de depresión en el que se encontraba Edward no iba a cumplir con su promesa. Estaba mirando el dibujo que Anthony me había hecho, inmediatamente una sonrisa se hizo presente en mi rostro. No pude evitarlo, ese niño era realmente encantador.

Ahí fue cuando me llegó la imagen.

_Edward volvía a la casa, en el reloj de la sala se leía que sería en más o menos veinte minutos en el mismo día, toda la familia tenía las misma ropas que cuando me fui a visitar a Bella. En el momento que llegó estábamos todos reunidos, el dibujo de Anthony en la mesa enfrente del sofá. _

_Edward se acercó y tomó el dibujo y lo estudió por unos momentos._

_-No me extraña para nada._

_- ¿Qué cosa hijo? – preguntó Esme_

_- Que sea su hermano, el hermano de… Bella – pobre, como le dolía hasta decir su nombre – no pude leer su mente mientras hablábamos en el bosque. _

_Alguien soltó una risita, y todos se voltearon a Carlisle, quien se aclaró la garganta y puso una cara seria aunque todos nos dimos cuenta de que estaba aguantando la risa._

_- ¿Por qué estás pensando en tus pacientes?_

La visión terminó en ese momento, justo cuando la mansión apareció ante mis ojos. Me reí, hasta podía conducir teniendo una visión sin causar ningún problema y un gran alivio me recorrió, no había perdido mi poder.

Ed Pov

Me pasé todo el día de caza, planeando no regresar hasta dentro de algunos días, talvez que Bella se habría ido para ese entonces. Pero no podía engañarme a mi mismo, porque me moría de ganas de verla otra ver, de hablarle, de saber como había estado todos estos años. Mi reacción había sido muy egoísta. Yo siempre había dicho que si ella me pedía que me alejara de su vida yo me iría sin rechistar. Pero por supuesto, la teoría es más fácil que la practica.

Si ella decidió dejarme fue por algo y en realidad tendría que estar feliz, porque renunció a dejar su humanidad, podría tener una vida normal, tener hijos, encontrar alguien con quien envejecer y, eventualmente, morir. Y su alma iba a estar segura, no se convertiría en un monstruo.

Con esta resolución regresé a mi casa esa noche, y cuando lo hice todos estaban reunidos en la sala, pensando en Bella.

Esme pensaba en lo bueno que sería verla otra vez, al parecer Alice la había invitado al día siguiente. _Genial. _Emmet pensaba en como abrazaría a Bella mientras al mismo tiempo trataba de mantener a Rosalie calmada. Una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios, Rosalie estaba enojada con Bella porque me había lastimado. Jasper me estaba rogando que mañana desapareciera, decía que si así me sentía cuando solo pensábamos en ella cuando de hecho la viera de vuelta iba a ser una tortura. Tenía razón, y no es como si yo fuera lo suficientemente autodestructivo como para quedarme mientras ella les prestaba visita al resto. Alice pensaba en Tony, el niño misterioso que había conocido en el funeral, era el hermano menor de Bella, mi hermana pensaba que era el humano más adorable que había conocido. Era verdad, estaba empatado con Bella, tanto en eso como en inteligencia y en el completo misterio que significaban para mí, el hecho de que no pudiera leer su mente probaba que corría la misma sangre por sus venas. Para mi sorpresa, Carlisle también pensaba en Tony, lo había conocido en el hospital, vi en su cabeza como Tony le preguntaba cuantos años tenía, con cierto aire de desconfianza en su voz. Antes de que viera como había seguido la conversación Carlisle empezó a repasar el estado de todos sus pacientes, pero en su cara seguía esa expresión de paz y felicidad, hasta Esme estaba confundida por eso.

Me acerqué a la mesa, había un dibujo que Tony le había hecho a Alice, lo tomé entre mis manos y lo miré atentamente. Por alguna razón eso no parecía del tipo de cosas que Anthony haría, aunque no sabía exactamente qué me hacía pensar eso como si lo conociera de toda mi vida cuando hablé con él por diez minutos.

- No me extraña para nada – finalmente hablé.

- ¿Qué cosa hijo? – preguntó Esme, tanto en su mente como en voz alta.

- Que sea su hermano, el hermano de… Bella –el hecho de decir su nombre en voz alta dolía como mis cuchillos en mi corazón, como si mi corazón muerto y sin vida pudiera sentir algo así– no pude leer su mente mientras hablábamos en el bosque.

Carlisle se rió. Todos nos volteamos hacía él, y yo busque su mente, pero seguía pensando en sus pacientes. Se aclaró la garganta y puso una máscara de seriedad que poco le funcionó, ya que se notaba que estaba aguantando la risa.

- ¿Por qué estás pensando en tus pacientes?

- En algún momento tengo que pensar en ellos.

- ¿Y qué es lo gracioso de eso?

- Edward, recordé algo que me dijo alguien en el hospital. Ahora si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que dejes que hurgar en mi mente, es mas, te sugiero que trates de no hurgar la mente de nadie y te vayas a tu cuarto. Ya sé no estás en tu mejor momento, lo mejor sería que te relajes.

Tenía un buen punto, empecé a subir las escaleras cuando la voz aguda de Alice me detuvo.

- No Edward, creo que hay algo raro.

- ¿Qué viste, Alice?

- Ese es el problema hermano, no vi nada. En cuanto pisé la casa de Bella no pude ver absolutamente nada y ahora decís que no podes leerle la mente a Anthony, ese chico tiene algo especial.

- Bueno, es un chico especial, nada más que discutir con eso, ya me había dado cuenta de que era especial cuando hablé con él, la verdad que para tener la edad que tiene parece mucho más grande, y es muy inteligente.

De reojo pude ver a Carlisle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba pensando otra vez en Anthony, esta vez el niño estaba colgado del cuello de Bella y besaba sus mejillas mientras ella lloraba. Lo envidié, deseé estar en su lugar, yo debería ser el que la consolara. Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta, Bella acababa de perder a su padre y yo no había ayudado en nada a su estrés cuando me fui de esa manera tan abrupta, en los recuerdos de Alice estaba bien claro eso.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que me había sentido como basura ese día, pero volví a sentirme de esa manera. Le sonreí a Jasper cuando me mandó una ola de calma y la rechacé. En un segundo ya me encontraba en mi cuarto, y no pude hacer mejor cosa que poner la música más pesada que tenía y ponerla a todo volumen. Me recosté en el sillón, la cama hacia mucho que ya no estaba, Alice y Rose se habían desecho de ella, los recuerdos que me traía ese mueble solo creaban un hueco más profundo en mi pecho. Hundí mi cara, detestando el olor del cuero, y traté de pensar en algo que no tuviera que ver con ella. Fracasé, por supuesto.

Iba a ser una larga noche.


	11. Un pequeño consuelo

**Disclaimer: No me apellido Meyer, lo único mío es Tony.**

**perdón por la tardanza y ahora ¡disfruten!**

**Un pequeño consuelo**

Bella Pov

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Anthony dormía (o eso espero), decidí ir a hacer una visita a La Push. Si bien me había mantenido comunicada con Jake durante los últimos cinco años, hacia mucho que no hablábamos y en el hospital lo que menos hice fue hablar. Jacob nunca quiso saber la verdadera razón por la que me marché, y de hecho nunca se enteró de la existencia de Tony, nunca me animé a contarle de él por teléfono y tanto en el sanatorio como en el cementerio no lo había visto. Sin embargo, ese día tenía el presentimiento de que me iba a preguntar aquello que no deseaba que se divulgue y se lo diría con ganas, porque la verdad era que necesitaba desahogarme con alguien con quien no tuviera que editar la historia.

El antes tan familiar rugido de mi monovolumen, abandonado por años en la entrada de mi casa en Forks, alertó a Jake de mi presencia y este salió a recibirme. Hubiera esperado que saliera corriendo y me abrazara, pero no. Se acercó tranquilamente a mí con una sonrisa triste en los labios. Se me hinchó el corazón debido a su compasión, pero hubiera preferido que corriera a abrazarme, para saber que por lo menos él seguía allí, y que no lo perdería en un buen tiempo. Obedeciendo a mis deseos no expresados, me rodeó con sus gigantes brazos y me estrechó bien fuerte contra su cuerpo.

- Lo siento tanto Bella – me dijo, la voz quebrada – todos lo vamos a extrañar demasiado.

- Lo sé. – respiré hondo y contuve las lágrimas, bien sabía yo que si empezaba a llorar no podría detenerme, y por el momento quería guardarme el agua para dentro de un rato.

Cuando sus cálidos brazos me dejaron, y Jake se alejó con un suspiro lo miré a la cara con un intento de sonrisa.

-Gracias Jake – susurré, el asintió y tomó mi mano.

-Vamos a pasear un rato.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar nos sentamos bajo la sombra de algunos árboles y contemplamos el mar en silencio. En cualquier momento empezaría la conversación para la cual venía preparada.

- ¿Cómo estuviste todo este tiempo, Bella? – preguntó.

- La verdad que bien, aunque con un poco de angustia y nostalgia crónica. – se rió. - ¿Y vos?

- Debo reconocer que al principio no sé muy bien. Estaba triste porque te había ido y feliz porque lo habías dejado. Pero después conocí a Reneesme, estaba en Port Ángeles con los muchachos cuando la ví, tenía un empleo de medio tiempo en una hamburguesería. Nunca he estado tan feliz. Y ahora que se lo que realmente es amor quiero pedirte disculpas por como me comporté en el pasado, espero que cualquier cosa que yo haya hecho o dicho no haya influido en tu decisión… de irte.

- Me alegro mucho por vos Jacob, me gusta que seas feliz y tengo que conocer a esta chica – le di una palmada de los hombros y me volteé de nuevo al mar, para agregar en un tono mucho más calmado – La decisión fue hecha meramente en base a él y a mí… y a ciertas cosas que pasaron, que hicimos. Y también podrías decir que debido a mi estupidez.

- Solía pensar habías entrado en razón y que te alejaste de este lugar para librarte de todos los peligros de criaturas mitológicas. Después se me vino a la cabeza que él te había hecho algo malo. Pero con lo que pasó en el funeral y lo que me acabas de decir creo que fuiste vos la que la jodió. ¿Me equivoco?

- No, pero… ¿A qué te refieres con "lo que pasó en el funeral"?

- A que _ese_ apenas te vio parecía como si alguien estuviera degollando cachorritos enfrente de él, y salió corriendo enseguida.

- ¿Viste eso?

- Cómo no hacerlo. Ahora, dime qué fue lo que sucedió.

- Y… en el cementerio, ¿viste a un niño como de cinco años que estaba con Reneé?

- Ah, así que como tu madre quedó embarazada decidiste acompañarla a ella y a tu hermano.

- ¿Por qué será que todos piensan que es mi hermano?

- ¿Acaso no lo es?

- No, para nada. – Frunció el ceño – Es mi hijo. – sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

- ¿Tienes un hijo? – preguntó, casi gritó.

- Sí, y bueno…también es _su_ hijo.

- ¿DEL CHUPASANGRE?

- ¡Por Dios! – Exclamé y me puse de pie - ¡Pareces más sorprendido de que haya tenido un hijo con el único hombre que amé en mi vida que del hecho de que tenga un hijo!

- Es… yo pensaba que no hacían _esas_ cosas. Y pensaba que el no podía tener hijos.

- Bueno, tengo la prueba en casa de que eso no era cierto. – volví a sentarme, suspiré y miré al cielo.

- Entonces no entiendo por qué te marchaste.

A continuación le conté todo lo sucedido, desde aquella noche donde habíamos llevado nuestro amor a otro nivel (omitiendo los detalles) hasta las últimas palabras que mi padre me había dicho. Durante todo ese tiempo mi amigo escuchó, sin decir ni una sola palabra, y cuando terminé, se quedo pensando unos minutos y finalmente dijo:

- Sos una idiota.

- Gracias. – contesté sarcásticamente.

- No, de en serio. Si tanto lo amabas, si por fin le habías dicho que te casarías con él, después de lo que pasó después de esa fiesta de cumpleaños tuya. Después de todo eso con sólo que tus padres te digan que los defraudaste ya lo tiras todo a la basura. Nunca pensé que diría esto pero, pobre Edward. Se debe haber sentido como una porquería todos estos años mientras le ocultabas lo que era suyo y lo dejabas con el corazón roto. En cierta forma le pagaste por esos meses que te abandonó pero… lo tuyo fue peor, no sólo le rompiste el corazón y lo dejaste solo, sino que también mantuviste en secreto a su propio hijo. Él por lo menos lo hizo para protegerte, vos lo hiciste para protegerte a vos misma.

Durante su discurso las lágrimas habían aparecido, con la promesa de no irse en un largo tiempo.

- ¿Y te crees que eso yo no lo sé? ¿Qué no me siento como una bruja por hacerle eso a él y por privar a Anthony de su padre? ¿Te crees que nunca quise volver? ¿Qué nunca me arrepiento de lo que hice?

- No, sé perfectamente que te sientes así. Sólo te digo todo esto para que te armes de valor y le digas, porque sino lo tendré que hacer yo.

- No Jacob, por favor no lo hagas. Yo se lo diré cuando esté lista, pero déjame hacer esto a mi tiempo. – resignado, negó con la cabeza.

- Supongo que al chupasangre no le van a hacer mal un par de semanas en ignorancia. Pero si en un mes o un poco más no estoy recibiendo una invitación a tu boda voy a tener que tomar el asunto entre mis manos.

- ¿Por qué el casamiento? Estoy segura de que una vez que le diga me va a odiar por toda la eternidad, literalmente.

- Por mucho que no me agrade. Ninguno de los dos puede ser tan idiota, aunque ambos hayan demostrado su estupidez en el pasado.

- Supongo que es un gracias ¿no? – el asintió y se levantó, ofreciéndome la mano enseguida.

- Vamos, que se hace tarde.


	12. Sentimientos

**Disclaimer: Todo es de la Steph, yo solo le tomo prestados los personajes.**

**Yaaayy!! No tarde mucho para actualizar esta vez no? Ven que soy buena? Además estoy feliz porque llegamos a las 100 reviews, dense un aplauso a ustedes mismos *aplaude***

**Y contestando a la pregunta que creo que me hizo un de ustedes (podría ser del otro foro donde posteo esta historia, pero igual sirve la aclaración) al principio pensé que lo iba a hacer entre luna nueva y eclipse, pero en realidad esta historia empieza en la mitad de eclipse, solo imagínense que victoria no hizo su ejercito de neófitos (hmm… podría meterla más adelante, que creen?). Así que hubo mucho intento de lavado de cerebro de jake, y el primer beso. Oki?**

**Bueno, mejor me callo.**

**Sentimientos**

Ed Pov

Realmente pensé en desaparecer esa tarde, pero no pude hacerlo. Por más que mi muerto corazón quedara aplastado una vez más, tenía que verla una vez más, oír su voz, perderme en sus ojos, ver ese adorable rubor cubriéndole las mejillas y, tal vez, lograr que ella hablara conmigo. Por lo menos tenía la pequeña certeza de que no me había olvidado del todo. Anthony había dicho que cuando era todavía más pequeño le cantaban la canción que le compuse a Bella, y que cuando preguntó de donde era esa canción le dijeron que la había hecho alguien especial. Yo era ese alguien especial y eso me daba esperanzas. Pero claro, eso había sido hace bastante tiempo y existía la posibilidad de que ya no pensara en mí de esa manera. Y, aunque quisiera creer en la primera opción, la segunda parecía ser la más acertada.

El ruido del auto de Alice, aunque mínimo, resonó por toda la casa. Al igual que el ruido de tres puertas al abrirse y cerrarse, tres pares de pisadas y dos corazones latiendo, uno mucho más rápido que el otro.

- Hola Bella, querida. – Esme dijo _"Tienen razón, su hermano es la criatura más preciosa que he visto en toda mi existencia"_ Con que ese era el otro humano. – No te imaginas lo bueno que es verte de vuelta luego de todo este tiempo.

- Lo mismo digo. – estaba nerviosa, eso era claro. Pero ¿por qué?

- Hola señora… - saludó Tony, algo titubeante.

- Esme, soy Esme.

- Mucho gusto señora Esme. Yo soy Anthony.

"_¿A quién me recuerda este niño?" _

- Hola Anthony, veo que nos encontramos nuevamente. – Ese era Carlisle, quien tanto en su voz como en sus pensamientos no podía disimular la admiración que sentía por el niño.

Decidí que lo mejor era ver en vez de escuchar. Así que me oculté detrás de una parte de las escaleras donde podía ver todo lo que pasara en la sala, y los únicos que se darían cuenta de mi presencia serían los miembros de mi familia, que por supuesto no me dirían nada al respecto.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí también? – la forma en que el tono amable de mi pequeño amigo se convirtió en un tono frío y distante me dejo anonadado, los únicos que no parecían sorprendidos eran Carlisle, quien sonrió todavía más ampliamente y empezó a pensar en sus pacientes, y Bella.

Seguía tan hermosa como siempre, no importaba el hecho que vistiera jeans y una camiseta. Su pelo seguía cayendo como en cascada ambos lados de su rostro. Su piel, tras vivir años en Florida, permanecía tan pálida como siempre, sus labios rojos y apetecibles. Se sonrojó, seguro por la actitud de su hermano. Y seguía viéndose completamente adorable.

Sonreí al mismo tiempo que una punzada de dolor me atravesaba el cuerpo. La sonrisa no disminuyó.

- Anthony… - le dijo con un tono que evidenciaba la velada amenaza. Él rodó los ojos.

- Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, esta es mi casa. Esme es mi esposa y Alice una de mis hijas. – cuando mi padre rodeó los hombros de mi madre Tony se relajó un poco, pero luego frunció el ceño y preguntó.

- ¿Alice no está un poco grande para ser su hija?

- Soy adoptada. – Contestó ella con calma – todos somos adoptados.

-¿Todos?

En ese mismo momento, Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper cruzaron la puerta, con bolsas de supermercado en las manos. Reprimí una risa. Emmet se veía feliz, Rosalie fastidiada y Jasper sobrecargado. Típico. Emmet fue el primero en actuar: soltó todo lo que llevaba, haciendo que cayera al piso y se escucharan varios "cracks", y corrió a abrazar a Bella, sin duda hasta el punto de casi ahogarla.

- ¡BELLA! ¡HERMANITA! Bueno, ex-hermanita. ¡Pensé que no volvería a verte! – Mi instinto casi me lleva a salir de mi escondite para separarlos (y callar a Emmet) y asegurarme que no tuviera ningún daño, pero me ganaron de mano.

- Las muestras de cariño a un metro de distancia por favor. – sentenció Anthony.

Emmet soltó a Bella un tanto confundido, y aunque no lo demostrara, sus pensamientos demostraban que estaba ligeramente asustado.

- Emm… hola a vos también, pequeño. M- mi nombre es Emmet. – el hecho de que Emmet se sintiera intimidado por un niño de cinco años, que dicho sea de paso lo fulminaba con la mirada y no le importaba su tamaño, era hilarante, y Rose parecía demasiado feliz por ese hecho.

- Hola Emmet, yo soy Anthony el _hermano- _dijo enfatizando la palabra, ella lo miró intimidante pero él no le prestó atención- de Bella.

- Mucho gusto.

- Lo mismo digo – por un momento pensé que iba a hacerle alguna advertencia pero luego una chispa de curiosidad iluminó sus ojitos verdes - ¿a qué te referías con ex –hermanita?

- Anthony – dijo su hermana – no seas impertinente.

- Solo tengo curiosidad por los amigos de mi hermana.

- Anthony – volvió a repetir, esta vez más severa. Como si no quisiera siquiera que lo nuestro saliera a la luz. Se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos y al final Anthony apartó la vista, derrotado, y se volteó a Rosalie y a Jasper.

- Hola – dijo angelicalmente, Rose se derritió, y Jasper parecía intrigado, muy intrigado.

- Hola, soy Rosalie – se acercó y le estrecho la mano – Nadie nunca le hace frente a mi Emmet, definitivamente te ganaste mi respeto. – mi hermano murmuró algo sobre "falta de lealtad" y "ojitos encantadores" – Bella – sus miradas se encontraron por un instante y luego ambas hicieron un asentimiento con la cabeza.

- Rosalie, tanto tiempo. Jasper me alegró de verte. – tan concentrado estaba en el encuentro de mi hermana y la mujer que me había y estaba destrozando, que no me había fijado en que Jasper se acercaba a ellas y posaba una se sus manos en el hombro de Bella.

- Lo mismo digo, Alice no había estado así de feliz en mucho tiempo. – acto seguido se puso de cuclillas y le tendió la mano. Anthony se la estrechó casi tan enérgicamente como me había saludado a mí, apenas un día atrás. Jasper tenía los ojos bien abiertos, sacudió la cabeza imperceptiblemente y se levantó, lanzándole una mirada preocupada a Alice, que se veía cambios de humor…

- Bueno, ahora que terminamos con las presentaciones, Bella ¿Te gustaría una taza de té? Tenemos tanto para hablar.

- Me encantaría, Esme – se dirigían a la cocina e iba a seguirlos desde las sombras cuando el pensamiento de Jasper me tomó de improvisto.

"_Edward, es como si no tuviera sentimientos, nada viene de él." _

**N/A: *contención de aliento masiva* exhalen chics, todo está bajo control *sonrisa malevola***

**Revieeeeeww!!**


	13. Conexión

**Disclaimer: de Stephenie Meyer, no mío.**

**Bueno, mis queridas SUPER MEGA OLA DE REVIEWS tuve 26 REVIEWS por el ultimo capítulo, creo que nunca tuve tantas por un solo capitulo, wow chics!! gracias**

**Bueno y aquí les entrego un capitulo lleno de Edward/Anthony!!! Yaaaaayy!!! Sus dos personajes preferidos pasando tiempo juntos!! Yaaaaayy!!**

**On with the story**

**Conexión**

Ed Pov

Me quedé pensando mientras se alejaban, Jasper no mentía, lo había observado casi todo el tiempo, que los poderes de Alice y el mío no sirvieran con él lo tenía preocupado, y ahora que tampoco servían los de él mismo lo estaba mucho más. Llegó a considerarlo una amenaza. _Por favor, tiene cinco años._ Mi hermano puede llegar a ser _muy_ extremista.

- Hola ¿Vos también vivís acá? – su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Ah, sí, hola Tony.- ni me había dado cuenta que lo tenía al lado.

- ¿Entonces vos también conoces a mi ma-maravillosa hermana Bella?

- Sí, se podría decir que fui yo quien la trajo a conocer al resto. – bueno, no es como si no hubiera empezado la charla sentimental el otro día en el bosque, además Tony me trasmitía algo… especial. Sin tener en cuenta que tenía un alto concepto de su hermana, _aunque el mío fuera __**mucho**__ mayor que el suyo._

- ¿Y por qué no la saludaste?

- Es… complicado. – asintió en entendimiento, aunque sin dejarlo pasar, como si estuviera atando los hilos en su cabeza.

- Vamos a hacer un tour por la casa, me aburre la charla de los mayores. – sin mas, me tomó de la mano y comenzó a subir las escaleras

Después de mostrarle cada uno de los cuartos llegamos al mío, donde cómodamente fue a sentarse al sillón, su cabecita girándole en todas las direcciones.

-¿Por qué no tenes cama? – preguntó luego de ver toda la habitación.

- Porque Emmet la rompió y estamos esperando que traigan la nueva. – por suerte ya había preparado mi respuesta, no había necesidad de escandalizar a niños pequeños.

- Ah… - dijo quedadamente y se levantó para comenzar a inspeccionar mi colección de cds, aunque sin desordenarlos como haría cualquier niño normal, sino que cuando sacaba alguno lo volvía a colocar prolijamente en su lugar.

Había algo sobre Anthony que simplemente era diferente y especial. Sentía cosas bastante similares que las que había sentido con su hermana, obviamente de distinta forma, pero definitivamente parecidas. Por primera vez en casi seis años tenía ganas de componer, directamente tenía ganas de tocar.

- Que hermoso piano que tienes. – al parecer nuestros pensamientos iban por la misma rama.

- Sí, es toda una belleza. – el piano había llegado a mi habitación como un intento desesperado de Esme para que vuelva a hacer música. No, no le funcionó demasiado bien, hasta ahora.

- ¿Puedo tocarlo?

- Claro. – se arrodilló en la banqueta, sino no llegaba a poder ver lo que hacía, y comenzó a tocar… _su_ nana

- Pensé que te la cantaban de chico.

- Sí, pero en cuanto puse sentarme delante del piano y me enseñaron a tocar, comencé a tratar de copiar la canción. Aunque hay una parte de la que no estoy seguro. – sus dedos se movieron por las teclas, generando algo que era definitivamente diferente a mi canción original.

Me senté al lado suyo y le mostré como era la versión correcta. Murmuró algo como _eso suena mucho mejor_ y tocamos juntos hasta terminar la nana. Después me pidió escuchar otra de mis creaciones. La favorita de Esme, en la mitad de la canción se me unió, realmente tenía un buen oído musical.

- Bien, esta es nueva, la tuve en la cabeza toda la mañana. – le dije cuando terminamos con esa.

Empecé con lo que había inspirado él, era muy animada, pero tenía este deje enigmático. En una parte no sabía muy bien como continuar, como no sabía cómo interpretar a este niño. Él simplemente comenzó a tocar algo que iba perfectamente y compusimos juntos el resto de la canción.

- Esa la inspiraste vos, Tony.

- ¿De enserio? – preguntó, con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

- Por supuesto, la llamaré… "Anthony"

- Para ser tan buen compositor no sos nada original con los nombres.- sonreí y le revolví el cabello.

De repente, escuché un corazón que latía desbocado. Y ese aroma, a pesar del ardor en la garganta ese aroma me hacía tan bien. Bella estaba bajo el marco de la puerta, y se mordía el labio nerviosamente. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos seguían siendo esos dos pozos profundos que revelaban lo que sentía. Culpa, mayormente culpa. También dolor, pero mucha más culpa. Así que yo le daba pena. Nada más.

- ¡Bella! – dijo Anthony, algo molesto, probablemente porque nos habíamos quedado mirándonos por un largo rato. – Mi amigo Edward me enseñó bien cómo era la nana y compusimos una canción que dice que yo le inspiré. – no dijo nada, el dolor aumentó un poco. – Edward también es tu amigo según entendí ¿Por qué no lo saludas?

- Hola Edward. – mi nombre se oía tan bien pronunciado por sus labios, unos labios que me moría por probar.

- Hola Bella, tanto tiempo.

- Sí.

Anthony resopló, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue dando saltitos hacía Bella.

-Vamos ma-ravillosa hermana. La a- amada madre nuestra se va a preocupar.

Bien, eso era raro. Bella rodó los ojos y le agarró la mano antes de mirarme por última vez y llevárselo por el pasillo.

Bella pov.

- Bella, no puedo creer que trabajes en un local de ropa. Es el último trabajo que pensé que obtendrías. – dijo Alice.

- Sí, y realmente me resulta muy extraño que no hayas ido a la universidad. – agregó Esme.

- Es que Renée me necesitaba con todo el tema de Anthony, y no tenía el dinero como para ir. – estaba segura de que iban a preguntar porque no fui a una universidad pública, pero no. Toda la familia se quedó callada, como prestándole atención a otra cosa. Esme tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, pero igualmente la sonrisa de Carlisle era todavía mayor. Nunca le tendría que haber dicho la verdad, actúa como un niño en navidad, y tiene casi cuatrocientos años.

Entonces, yo también lo oí. Era un piano, y era mi nana la que sonaba, Anthony debía estar curioseando. Después la favorita de Esme. _Él _estaba tocando. Alice me había dicho que Edward no iba a estar, me mintió.

Me levanté de la mesa de la cocina y atravesé la sala para llegar a las escaleras. Y sorprendentemente no me tropecé y llegué en una pieza a _su_ habitación. Tanto él como mi hijo estaban frente al piano, Edward tocaba algo que nunca había escuchado y Tony después de unos momentos lo acompañó. Era simplemente tan natural, mi hijo parecía feliz, y él también. El corazón se me encogió, sería tan buen padre y yo le arrebataba la posibilidad. Soy un monstruo.

- Esa la inspiraste vos, Tony. – ese ángel dijo, el que solía ser mi ángel. Pero al que yo había destruido.

- ¿De enserio?

- Por supuesto, la llamaré… "Anthony". – estaba mirando a Tony, así que no podía ver su cara, pero podía imaginarme esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba.

- Para ser tan buen compositor no sos nada original con los nombres. – le revolvió el cabello, se veía como un gesto tan paternal.

Se dio vuelta, y me vio. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Estaban tan dorados que parecían caramelo. Todo en el seguía igual, seguía siendo igual de perfecto, aún si no estuviera sonriendo. Estaba triste, y todo gracias a mí. Y, a pesar de todo, en sus ojos todavía estaba ese brillo con que me miraba antaño, ese brillo que había aprendido a identificar como amor.

- ¡Bella! Mi amigo Edward me enseñó bien cómo era la nana y compusimos una canción que dice que yo le inspiré. – mi pequeño era un gran pianista, totalmente innato, lo había heredado de su padre. El padre que le arrebaté. - Edward también es tu amigo según entendí ¿Por qué no lo saludas? – si tan sólo supiera…

- Hola Edward. – no sé ni de dónde saqué la fuerza para pronunciar su nombre en voz alta.

- Hola Bella, tanto tiempo. – en ningún momento dejó de mirarme fijo.

- Sí. – fue mi patética respuesta.

Vi como Tony rodaba los ojos, resoplaba, le daba un beso en la mejilla a Edward y se bajaba de la banqueta para venir dando saltitos hacía mí.

- Vamos ma-ravillosa hermana. La a- amada madre nuestra se va a preocupar. – quise reírme, y rodé los ojos.

Le tomé la mano y miré por última vez a Edward antes de regresar por el pasillo. Bajamos las escaleras en silencio, y cuando llegamos a la sala simplemente saludamos con un gesto de mano. Alice nos abrió la puerta y caminó hasta su auto. Todo el viaje de regreso nos quedamos los tres callados. Alice iba a tener todavía más sospechas si yo hablaba, y yo en realidad quería hablar con mi hijo de algo que no podíamos hablar con Alice enfrente.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Anthony me miró arqueando una ceja y sonriendo con un poco de malicia.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté.

- Ya estoy casi seguro, pero no voy a decir nada. – me abrazó por las piernas y se alejó rápidamente por las escaleras.

En ese momento lo único que podía pensar era: _malditos vampiros._

**Review YA YA YA YAAAA!!**


	14. Charla nocturna

**Disclaimer: de Meyer.**

**Oh sí , ya lo sé, pasó bastante, pero bueno, las cosas de la vida. Ahora ya empece el coelgio así que no se con qué frecuencia actaulizaré.**

**Charla nocturna**

Edward pov

No puede resistirme. Esa misma noche fui a casa de Bella, me trepé por el árbol que daba a su ventana y me senté en el alfeizar a mirarla dormir. Me hubiera gustado sentarme a su lado y recorrer sus mejillas suavemente con mis dedos. Pero estaba compartiendo la cama con Anthony, que la abrazaba por la cintura y tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Que envidia. Me moví hacia la silla en la esquina de la habitación.

-No hagas eso – murmuró Bella entre sueños. Sonreí, extrañaba eso.

- Está bien, perdón. – dijo Tony, como si tuvieran el mismo sueño. Parece que lo de hablar en sueños viene de familia, talvez que Renée también tenga ese habito…

- Ahora anda a lavarte las manos.

- No quiero.

- Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga.

- Quiero un chocolate. – bueno, no era el mismo sueño después de todo.

- No cambies de tema. – me reí, no pude evitarlo, aunque fue muy bajo, Anthony me escuchó, porque su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y la mano que estaba sobre le abdomen de Bella se tensó.

Cautelosamente volví a la ventana para irme antes de que me viera.

- Quien sea que seas quédate donde estás. – la verdad no sé por qué no lo ignoré y me marché de todas formas. Regresé a la silla.

Anthony se separó de su hermana sin que se diese cuenta y acomodó la manta sobre ella. Después me miró y arqueó una ceja. Me encogí de hombros. Él me señaló la puerta y salió por la misma sin hacer ruido, lo seguí silenciosamente, por supuesto. Bajamos las escaleras y entramos en la cocina. Me senté en una de las sillas mientras el rebuscaba algo en la heladera. Finalmente sacó un cartón de leche y una barra de chocolate. Las inclinó hacia mí.

- No gracias, soy intolerante a la lactosa. – se sirvió un vaso sin decir ni una palabra.

Se sentó enfrente mío, tomó un sorbo de leche y mordió el chocolate, mirándome fijamente. Ese niño comenzaba a asustarme, sus ojos marrón profundo, casi negro, parecían taladrarme. ¿No tenía ojos verdes?

-¿Qué haces acá?

- ¿Queres la verdad o que te invente algo?

- Agradecería la verdad. – contestó mordiendo fuertemente la barra. _¿Eso era una amenaza?_

- Vine para espiar a tu hermana.

Primero cerró los ojos y respiró hondo mientras sacudía la cabeza, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y soportó su cabeza en sus manos, aún sacudiéndola. Pero después de unos segundos se detuvo. Alzó la cabeza lentamente, casi con miedo, y me miró a los ojos con la boca abierta.

-Vos sos… - empezó con la voz temblorosa, pero en vez de continuar sonrió y luego se echó a reír. - ¿Mi hermana es la persona que no podías olvidar? ¿Algo así como tu ex –novia?

- Ex – prometida, de hecho. – se echó a reír de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué te dejó?

- Miedo al compromiso, según ella, aunque siempre me pareció que era otra cosa, hasta llegué a convencerme que tenía a otro.

- No creo que sea del tipo de meter los cuernos. – dijo entre risas.

- ¿Por qué te causa tanta gracia?

- Me río para no matar a nadie. – dijo de repente muy serio, sus ojos negros como el carbón.

- ¿Te enoja que yo haya tenido algo con tu hermana?

- No es exactamente eso, pero estoy enojado.

- ¿Por qué? – se quedó callado un par de minutos mirando el vaso de leche, después volvió su vista otra vez hacía mí.

- ¿La amas?

- No te imaginas cuánto.

Una cálida y sincera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se levantó, se tomó la leche de un trago y guardó lo que quedaba del chocolate en la heladera. Dejó el vaso en el fregadero y se acercó a mí. Me abrazó. Fue raro, no me lo esperaba, pero lo rodeé con mis brazos y apoyé mi mejilla en su cabeza. Su aroma era dulce, muy dulce, pero no me causaba sed. No pude reprimir las ganas de besar su cabello enmarañado y chocolate. Aún después de esto no me soltó, sino que sus bracitos me aferraron tan fuerte que si hubiera sido humano tal vez que me habría faltado un poco el aire. Le froté la espalda cuando noté que había empezado a llorar.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos antes que me soltara, le sequé las lágrimas que permanecían en su rostro con los dedos y él me miró con los ojos aguados, ojos verdes. Me dio una media sonrisa y me concentré otra vez en lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

- Nada. – mintió, su corazón lo delató. – Es que vi que eran las doce y entonces ya es el aniversario de la muerte de mi perro Salchi, se murió hace un mes.

Una parte de mi no le creía. Pero la mayor parte de mí creía que si me estaba mintiendo tan descaradamente era porque tenía una razón, así que lo dejé pasar.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya y que vos vuelvas a dormir.

- Está bien, pero necesito que me prometas algo.

- ¿Qué?

- Que te voy a volver a ver y que no te vas a rendir con Bella.

- Tengo que respetar sus decisiones.

- Solo te pido que lo intentes.

- Está bien. De todas formas si no puedo contra mis propias decisiones, mucho menos con las de otra persona. – sonrió y me estrechó la mano antes de subir las escaleras en silencio hacía su habitación.

De vuelta en mi casa, sentado frente al piano terminando la canción que había empezado con Anthony, volví a preguntarme si podría intentarlo de vuelta. Era mentira que no quería hacerlo para no contraponerme a las decisiones de Bella, era simple y llanamente porque no sabía si podría soportar otro rechazo. Su cara sonriente, con sus ojos llenos de luz y el sonido de su voz vinieron inmediatamente a mí.

Sí, podría soportar todas las desilusiones del mundo con tal de tenerla entre mis brazos de nuevo.

**A/N: Todo lo que quieran preguntar sobre el comportamiento de Anthony haganlo ahora, les dare el privilegio de contestar las preguntas en el proximo capitulo (por única vez, es una oferta especial) pero eso si, no contestaré nada que yo considere arruine la trama de la historia**


	15. Trazado de planes

**Disclaimer: Lo único mío en esta historia es el bombón de Anthony.**

**Trazado de planes**

Bella pov

A la mañana siguiente Tony se quedó durmiendo hasta tarde, bueno, lo que se consideraba tarde para alguien como Anthony. Me extrañó, era muy raro que siquiera durmiera. Pero me dio tiempo para pensar sin que me preguntara que me pasaba. No estaba en el mejor humor de todos, era algo que se notaba. Mi madre se dio cuenta apenas entró en la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?

- Ayer fui a la casa de los Cullens.

- Sí, me habías dicho ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien, salvo que Alice me mintió. Edward estaba ahí. – mi madre se llevó una mano a la boca y se apresuró a sentarse al lado mío y poner una mano en mi espalda, yo apoyé la cabeza contra la mesa.

- Tony ya lo había conocido, cuando desapareció en el funeral de papá. Estaban juntos tocando el piano y no sabes cómo lo trataba. Era tan natural, tan paternal. Me sentí horrible.

- Bueno Bella, ya tuvimos esta conversación muchas veces. De enserio estoy muy arrepentida, en ese entonces de verdad creía que era lo mejor para vos. Lo que nunca entendí fue como nunca te escapaste a la semana.

- Te quiero demasiado y me importa demasiado lo que opines de mí como para hacer una cosa como esa.

- ¿Y cuándo te pedí perdón por primera vez? Tony tenía unos meses, podrías haber vuelto, Charlie iba a tener que aceptar las cosas tal como eran, y no le hubiera importado, después de todo. Anthony es un sol.

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Es que tenía miedo.

- ¿De qué?

- De que no me perdonara. – alcé la cabeza a tiempo para verla rodar los ojos.

- ¿Te crees que no vi la cara que puso cuando te vio el otro día? Ese chico te perdonaría que mataras a su madre, pero no lo hagas, es una mujer muy agradable. – me reí y la abracé.

- Estaba destruido. – susurré contra su hombro.

- Entonces hazlo feliz de vuelta, si decís que eran tan natural y paternal con Anthony seguro que se va a poner contento.

- Pero… Edward es tan impredecible ¿Y si cree que no es hijo suyo? – por supuesto que Renée no sabía que era un vampiro, así que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que fuera imposible (bueno, ya no más) tener hijos para un vampiro.

- ¿Me estás cargando? Ese chico es una fotocopia de Edward, yo no sé como es que no se dieron cuenta. Pensé que dijiste que eran muy inteligentes. – lo de los vampiros que no pueden tener hijos otra vez...

- Creen que es mi hermano. – mi madre se destornilló de la risa.

- Bueno, realmente están halagando los genes de Phil. – justo en ese momento el aludido cruzó el umbral de la puerta y miró a mi madre con una ceja arqueada, cuando no le respondimos se dio vuelta y se fue a la sala para ver televisión.

- No se parece en nada. – dije.

- En absoluto. Vuelvo a preguntarme por qué no se dieron cuenta.

- Carlisle lo sabe. Tuve que decírselo, pero me prometió que esperaría a que yo estuviera lista para contarle a Edward.

- ¿Y eso cuándo sería?

- De hecho, tengo un límite de tiempo. Jacob me amenazó con contárselo él si no lo hacía dentro de un mes.

- Me gusta la actitud de ese muchacho, no sé cómo no pensé en eso antes. – la fulminé con la mirada y ella se levantó para hacer café.

- Igualmente no sé como hacerlo.

- Fácil, vas y le dices algo como – Edward, nunca deje de amarte y… Anthony no es mi hermano, es mi hijo, nuestro hijo.- Y ahí viene la parte donde se besan apasionadamente y encargan un hermano para Tony.

No mataré a mi madre. No mataré a mi madre. No mataré a mi madre. No mataré a mi madre.

Aunque conozco gente que podría hacerlo…

No mataré a mi madre.

-Fácil decirlo pero no hacerlo.

- De hecho, es bastante sencillo, si querés voy y lo hago yo, exceptuando la parte de besarse apasionadamente, sería medio raro besar al padre de mi nieto.

- ¿Podes dejar de divagar y darme alguna idea?

- Podrías invitarlo a cenar, sólo él, vos y Anthony. Cuando Anthony se vaya a dormir le contás todo. Hoy mismo es perfecto, Phil y yo nos volvemos a casa.

-¿Qué? – Casi grité - ¿Cómo que se van?

- Querida, tenés que arreglar muchas cosas acá en Forks y tanto yo como Phil tenemos que volver a nuestros trabajos.

- Tenés razón, es que yo esperaba que me ayudaras con todo esto.

- Bella, mi amor – puso una mano sobre mi hombro – eres más que lo suficientemente madura, fuerte y responsable como para hacer todo esto sola. Y no puedo estar toda tu vida contigo Bella, aunque quisiera.

- Gracias por el consejo. Pero de ninguna manera se lo voy a contar hoy, para eso primero tendría que lograr mantener una conversación con él.

- Estoy segura de que lo lograras antes de un mes. – dijo con una sonrisa, le hice una mueca y me levanté para chequear a Tony.

Ya pasada la hora del almuerzo, Tony y yo circulábamos por el único supermercado de Forks después de haber dejado a mi madre y su marido en Port Angeles para que se tomaran la avioneta que los llevaría a Seattle y de ahí a Florida.

-¿Qué querés comer mi amor? – pregunté por lo que parecía la millonésima vez.

- No sé. – otra vez la misma respuesta, en el mismo tono molesto.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás de mal humor. – se detuvo y se dio vuelta para mirarme con el ceño fruncido y los labios ceñidos en una sola línea. Después abrió la boca haciendo "pop" con los labios.

- Supongo que estoy así porque me dio envidia.

- ¿Envidia de qué?

- De los Cullens, tenían un papá. Eran adoptados pero igualmente tenían un papá que los quería. Y me puse a pensar que nunca hablamos de mi papá. Yo trataba de evitar el tema porque como no querías hablar de eso…Pero ahora quiero saber si… por lo menos está vivo.

Yo también me detuve y casi me caigo adentro del changuito. ¿Por qué justo ahora se le ocurría averiguar sobre su padre? Tal vez por lo de Charlie…se me encogió el corazón al pensar en mi padre, pero volví a centrarme en Tony.

-Sí. – _y más cerca de lo que pensás._

- ¿Y lo puedo conocer?- _ya lo conoces…_

- Supongo que sí mi amor. Pero él no sabe que existís.

- ¿No le dijiste?

- No, nuestra relación acabó antes de que nacieras. Y después no me daba la cara para decirle.

- Y si yo ahora te pidiera que lo buscaras y le dijeras porque lo quiero conocer ¿Qué harías? – la pregunta me dejo pensando.

- Me tragaría todos mis miedos y se lo diría. – contesté, completamente sincera.

- No te voy a pedir eso. Creo que puedo esperar un poco más. Pero quiero saber de él. Y por qué se separaron.

No pude reprimir el suspiro de alivio.

-Era, en una sola palabra, maravilloso. Y vos sos como una versión en miniatura de él.

- ¿De verdad? – sus ojitos, ahora color topacio, se iluminaron.

- Si, tanto físicamente como en carácter. Las dos personas más exageradamente sobre protectoras que conocí en mi vida. – el caradura sonrió, estaba orgulloso de ser como un perrito guardián – Toca el piano, como vos y una de sus canciones favoritas era Claro de Luna.

Ya habíamos vuelto a caminar y Anthony daba saltitos mientras nos dirigíamos a la sección del cereal.

-¿Cómo se llama mi papá? – obviamente que no podía decirle su nombre…. Tenía que pensar en algo.

- Anthony, Anthony Masen.

- ¿Me pusiste su nombre?

- Sí, es que en el momento que vi esos ojazos que tenés me hiciste acordar a los de él. – se quedó medio confundido por un momento pero después siguió dando saltitos.

- ¿Él te quería?

- Sí, mucho. Tanto que sé que quedó destrozado cuando me fui.

- ¿Vos lo querías?

- Yo a tu papá lo amé y lo sigo amando con todo mi corazón. Obviamente con la parte que no es toda tuya.

- ¿Entonces por que te fuiste? ¿Él vivía acá?

- Sí, lo conocí cuando me mudé con tu abuelito Charlie cuando tenía diecisiete. Y… es complicado.

- ¿Por qué los grandes siempre dicen que las cosas son complicadas sin siquiera explicármelas para ver si lo entiendo? – preguntó, mas bien para si mismo pero lo suficientemente alto como para que yo lo escuchara.

- Entré en pánico, ¿ok? – Solté – Era muy chica, y estábamos por casarnos y me enteré que te iba a tener a vos y tus abuelos me dijeron cosas que me lastimaron mucho y como que entré en crisis. Así que lo llamé, le dije que lo nuestro había terminado porque no podía con un compromiso así de grande y me quedé viviendo con la abuela a partir de ese día.

- Bueno, era complicado. – sonreí y le revolví el cabello - ¿Me prometes que algún día lo voy a conocer?

- Por supuesto, y te va a amar y estoy segura que vos a él. Después de todo, le gusta jugar al baseball. – Con Phil era de esperarse que Anthony se hiciera fanático del baseball.

Anthony sonrió. Una de esas sonrisas amplias que mostraban todos sus dientes resplandecientes, y que me hacían ver que sus caninos eran ligeramente más afilados que el resto de sus dientes. Eran esos detalles, sus dientes, los ojos, la piel, como a veces parecía ser demasiado fuerte o rápido, que durmiera tan poco, que de vez en cuando me asustaban. Porque si compartía tantas características con los vampiros… ¿Quién decía que en algún momento no compartiría la más importante de todas? La sed.

-¡Mamá! – gritó Tony, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué?

- Hace un montón que te estoy preguntando lo mismo y no me prestas atención.

- Perdón mi amor, ¿qué pasa?

- ¿Podemos ir a la casa de los Cullen hoy?

- ¿Por? - ¿justo ahora se le ocurre?

- Porque son muy divertidos ¿Podemos? – y con la cara de cachorrito me pudo.

E POV

Estaba frente al piano, tocando la canción de Anthony. Ese niño era realmente genial. Llegó a darme esperanzas, algo que mi familia había intentado por años, pero él lo había hecho en quince minutos.

Escuché el mono volumen de Bella. Se me congelaron los dedos sobre las teclas.

-¡Alice! – grité

_- Te juro que no tengo nada que ver. _

Llamaron a la puerta, y nadie fue a abrir. Todos en la casa se estaban haciendo los que estaban ocupados. Si bien no lo habían planeado sin dudas parecían estar organizados. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y recibí a Bella y a Anthony.

Ella se me quedó mirando, mordiéndose el labio inferior de una manera que me provocaba besarla. Me sumergí en esos ojos chocolates, escuché a Tony hablando pero no me enteré qué estaba diciendo.

-Hola Bella. – su corazón se aceleró, no pude evitar sonreír y comenzó a latir todavía más rápido.

- ¡Edward! – Tony se me abalanzó y me abrazó.

- Hola Anthony ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien.

- ¡Bella! – Chilló Alice desde las escaleras – Que sorpresa.

- Es que Anthony quería venir.

- ¿De en serio? – le pregunté y el asintió, pero con la mirada me dijo que quería hablar conmigo. – Ayer no te enseñé el patio ¿Quieres verlo?

-¡Sí! ¿Podes llevarme a caballito? – me pareció algo extraño que me pidiera eso, pero de todas formas me agaché para que pudiera treparse y sentarse en mis hombros.

- ¡Cuidado con la cabeza! – gritó Bella, con los ojos como platos.

- Tranquila Bella, yo lo cuido.

Una vez en el jardín me detuve y esperé a que Tony comenzara a hablar. No lo hizo, estaba callado y jugando con los mechones de mi cabello. Aprovechando que estaba distraído me eché para atrás, haciendo que él se caiga, pero sujetándolo bien de las rodillas. Me pateó hasta que me enderecé de vuelta, cuando lo hice me tiró del cabello, y aunque no me dolió fingí que lo hacía.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?

- De que estoy a tu servicio para ayudarte a conquistar a Bella.

- Pensé que ya lo estabas.

- Antes te apoyaba, ahora te voy a ayudar.

- ¿Y a qué se debe el _gran_ cambio?

- A que ella todavía te ama.

- No sé.

- Yo sí, me lo dijo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, le pregunté sobre ustedes y por qué se fue y me dijo que ella te ama pero que en ese momento entró en pánico por todo el compromiso y eso.

- Esa versión no encaja con que nunca haya entrado en contacto conmigo después de eso.

- Tenía miedo de que la rechazaras, como te había lastimado tanto.

- ¿Te dijo todo eso?

- Sí, por eso decidí venir a contarte, ahora comencemos con el plan.

- No hay ningún plan.

- Sí que lo hay.

-¿A sí, y qué tengo que hacer?

- Por ahora, jugar al baseball conmigo.

**N/A:**

**HOLAA!! Esta vez no tardé tanto, tienen que reconocerlo, y es un capi largo ^^**

**Pero yo les había prometido algo**

**SIII!!! CONTESTAR DUDAS SOBRE TONYY!!**

**Primero la duda que tenía casi todo el mundo **

**Sí, Anthony sabe que Eddie es su papá.**

_**¿Anthony entiende el porque tiene que actuar con su mamá como su hermana o  
simplemente lo hace por que quiere mucho a su madre?**_

**Antes de saber que Ed era su padre lo hacía sólo porque quiere mucho a Bella y sabía que si ella se lo pedía tenia que haber una razón, aunque no se la dijera.**

_**¿Por que no se sienten sentimientos de Anthony? ¿Anthony tiene algun poder? Y todas las preguntas de la misma rama…**_

**Sí, Anthony tiene un poder, aunque por ahora no sabrán bien cómo es.**

_**-¿Anthony tiene el pensamiento avanzado como Renesmee (no el crecimiento,  
solo la consciencia o la mente) o es como un niño normal?  
**_**Eso lo voy a explicar más adelante, es más, lo explicará Anthony con sus propias palabras (y también revelará sus más grandes secretos)**

**Y christti quería saber por qué Bella lo había dejado a Ed porque no se acordaba, bueno, en este capitulo ya está refrescadito, pero cualquier duda está en el capitulo 4: Mentiras ^^**

**Y antes de que alguien pregunte, y también porque no lo iba a poner en ninguna parte después. Lo que se ve en este capitulo, que Anthony hace ese "GRAN cambio" según edward, de prestarle todo su apoyo a sus servicios para conquistar a Bella de debe a que si bien Tony sabía que Ed era su papi, y los quería juntos (el sueño de todo hijo con padres separados, como dijo ferchii) no sabía si Bella todavía lo quería, entonces le dejaba a Edward intentarlo y no quería intervenir. Ahora que sabe que su mama lo quiere y que sufre por no estar con él, toma el asunto en sus manos, y también aprovecha para pasar tiempo con su papi.**

**Espero haberles aclarado las dudas, nos vemos en el proximo cap, que esta notita se hizo re larga xD**


	16. Comienza el juego

**Disclaimer: de .**

**Comienza el juego**

**Ed POV**

-¿Baseball?

- Sí, baseball ¿te gusta el baseball?- se bajó de un salto desde mis hombros y me miró curioso.

- Soy fanático de los pasatiempos americanos.

- Entonces llama a tu familia. – les grité para que vinieran, aunque no hiciera falta y ya tuvieran prácticamente el equipo preparado.

-¡Jasper! – dijo Tony en cuanto lo vio venir – Estás conmigo y Edward.

Era muy irónico que Jasper lo considerara una amenaza siendo que Anthony parecía admirarlo tanto.

-¡No es justo, yo quería jugar con el pequeñín! – se quejó Emmet

- ¿Qué Emmet, acaso tenés miedo de que ese "pequeñín" te gane?- preguntó Rosalie y se fue a buscar las cosas para jugar.

- ¡Yo estoy en el equipo de Tony! – dijo Alice con voz cantarina y Emmet se quejó aún más.

Carlisle, Esme y _ella _salieron de la casa, mis padres con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros (en especial Carlisle) y Bella parecía confundida, pero después vio a Alice poniéndose un guante de baseball y le lanzó una mirada llena de pánico a Carlisle.

-Tranquila Bella, sabemos contener nuestra fuerza, no le pasará nada.

- Eso espero.

-¡Bella! ¿Quieres jugar?

- Ya sabes que la respuesta es no Anthony, no quiero un viaje a emergencias hoy. – me reí y por primera vez en el día ella reparó en mí, justo en el momento que nuestras miradas se encontraron su corazón comenzó a latir descontroladamente. Quizás Anthony tenía razón y ella todavía me quería.

Sonreí, y a ella se le doblaron las rodillas y casi se cae si no fuera por Esme. Definitivamente eso era señal de algo.

-Bueno ma-ravillosa hermana – no importaba cuantas veces lo dijera eso todavía sonaba extraño – entonces vas a hacer de árbitro. – Bella murmuró algo como _estúpido Phil_ y tomó el silbato que Rosalie le tendía.

Comenzamos a jugar, todos aparentaban estar divirtiéndose al máximo, aunque se notaba que les hubiera encantado hacerlo a la manera Cullen. Pero esa no era la manera con la que se jugaba con un niño de cinco años. Anthony, como me esperaba, conocía las reglas a la perfección, y era súper competitivo, nunca imagine que pudiera gritar tanto cuando Bella cobró un jugada con la que él no estaba de acuerdo. Ella sólo le dijo que se tranquilizara o se lo llevaba a casa en ese mismo momento y se calmó.

El partido estaba por terminar, estábamos empatados y vino el turno de Anthony para batear, que justo coincidió con el turno de Emmet de lanzar. _Está bien, una bola lenta y suave para el pequeñín. _Y así lo hizo. Strike uno, Emmet volvió a lanzar. Strike dos, lanzó una tercera vez. Tony la sacó del patio y la pelota se perdió en el bosque que bordeaba la casa. Sonrió como su lo hubiera tenido todo calculado y comenzó a correr alrededor de la improvisada cancha.

-¡Homerun! – gritó Alice. - ¡Ganamos! – tomó la mano de Jasper y lo obligó a ir a donde Anthony había terminado de correr, yo también fui y lo alcé en hombros por segunda vez en el día.

- Gran juego campeón. – le dije.

- Lo mismo digo, Edward.

No me había dado cuenta que Bella se había acercado hasta que habló.

-Buen juego Tony, pero mirá ahora estás todo transpirado vamos a casa así te bañas y después comes y te vas a dormir.

- ¿No nos podemos quedar? Por favor, Edward me prometió que me enseñaría la colección de videojuegos que tienen él y sus hermanos.- _¿Lo hice?_ _Quizás es parte de su plan…_

- Así es Bella ¿No podrían quedarse un rato más? – pedí, mirándola directo a los ojos y supe que estaba a punto de ceder.

- ¡Sí! – Exclamó Alice- Y para que no ande apestoso por todas partes puede bañarse aquí y usar algo de la ropa que Esme y yo compramos para la caridad, luego podremos reponerlo. - _¿Ropa para caridad?_ Más bien las toneladas de ropa que compró para Anthony porque no pudo resistirse.

Miré a Bella, por su expresión supe que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo. Finalmente suspiró y entornó los ojos.

-Está bien, vamos a bañarte ahora. – extendió los brazos como para tomarlo desde arriba de mis hombros y yo obedecí.

- Yo puedo bañarme solo – dijo orgullosamente Anthony-¿Edward, me llevas al baño? Me olvidé de donde quedaba.

- Seguro. – comencé a caminar a la puerta trasera, riéndome por el "Cuidado con la puerta" que gritó Bella detrás de nosotros.

Bella pov

Jasper me miraba extraño, me miró así toda la tarde. Es que era de esperarse, seguro que le estaba mandando toneladas de tristeza. Ver a Edward con Anthony, haciendo lo que más le gusta a mi hijo, llevándose tan bien, tan unidos. Era meter el dedo en la llaga.

-¿Se hace difícil no? – dijo alguien detrás de mí y al darme vuelta me encontré con la gran sonrisa de Carlisle.

- No te das una idea.- se rió y me pasó una mano por los hombros antes de empezar a caminar hacía la casa

- Creo que sí, está sospechando de mí, cree que sé algo.

-Y tiene razón.

- No quiero presionarte pero creo que lo más conveniente sería que te apures.

- Ponete en la fila.

-¿Fila para qué? ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Alice.

- De nada importante – contestó rápidamente Carlisle- Creo que Esme me llama.- rodé los ojos y pasé a observar a una confundida Alice.

-¿Ropa para la caridad?

- ¡No pude resistirme! Tu hermanito es TAN lindo.

- Voy a aceptar una muda de ropa, y ni siquiera quiero saber de los juguetes que le compraste.

- ¿Cómo sabías de los juguetes?

- Me lo acabas de decir. – sonrió apenada y tomo mi mano mientras me arrastraba por las escaleras.

**A/N= PERDON por el retraso, es que no encontraba la inspiración ni el tiempo para escribir. Pero ahora ya tienen el chap y un pequeño adelantito:**

**El próximo capitulo se llama "Anotación"**

**Reviewww!!!**

**Lunick**


	17. Anotación

**Disclaimer **

**Todo es de Stephenie Meyer, a mi solo me gusta divertirme con sus personajes.**

**Hola fieles seguidors yo sé que esto es muy corto, yo tambien quería hacerlo más largo pero no se pudo. Por lo menos logré terminar de escribir el capítulo. Lo que pasa es que se me rompió el teclado y no me anda ninguna de las dos teclas shift y eso realmente me frustra porque encima no se por qué tampoco me anda el teclado en pantalla – aproximadamente 5 signos de exclamación- **

**Bueno, aquí va uno de los momentos que tanto esperaban.**

**EDITO**

**PERDOOOONN **

**Al parecer, cuando postee el capitulo anterior hubo una parte que no quedo {la verdad que no tengo idea de cómo hice para olvidarme esa parte FUNDAMENTAL del capitulo, pero bueno} perdon a las que ya habian leido el capitulo, pero tienen que leer la parte que acabo de agregar para entenderlo, las q todavía no habian leido son suertudas xD**

**EDITO OTRA VEZ **

**jajaj, ahora me quedo una partecita de más xDD soy TERRIBLE {es el frio que me estupidifica las neuronas xD}**

**Anotación**

**Bella pov**

Fuimos al cuarto de Alice y seleccionamos un conjunto de ropa de entre las toneladas que había comprado. Y eso que todavía no sabe que es su tía, porque sino hubiera sido mucho peor.

-Están en el cuarto de Edward.

- ¿De-de enserio?

- Ajá, Anthony todavía no salió de la ducha, puedo escuchar el agua.

El corto camino hasta su habitación fue como una tortura. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado adentro de ese cuarto, y traía demasiados recuerdos.

Toqué la puerta antes de entrar y Edward me abrió la puerta con una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes.

-Bella.

- Edward. – uno de los momentos más incómodos de mi vida.

Pasé por al lado suyo y frente a la puerta del baño.

-Anthony, ¿te falta mucho?

- Ya salgo. – escuché el agua cerrarse y sus pasitos retumbando contra el piso, abrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza y una de sus manos. – dame la ropa.

Se la di y me quedé esperando bien tensa contra la puerta.

-¿Cómo estás?

- Dentro de cómo puedo estar, estoy bastante bien. – contesté jugueteando con un mechón de mi cabello.

- Siento mucho lo de tu padre.

-Gracias. – cometí la estupidez de mirarlo a los ojos y me fundí con su mirada dorada y aún llena de amor.

- Te extrañé.- los escasos metros que nos separaban se me hacían mucho, sentía el impulso de acercarme y estrecharme contra su gélido cuerpo, por besarlo, por tocarlo. Lo sentía a flor de piel, estaba conciente de que se me aceleraba el corazón y que él podía oírlo. Y también estaba conciente de que había una gran verdad que aclarar para que pudiera mirarlo sin sentir culpa.

Y esa verdad salió recién bañado y me sonrió antes de abrazarme por la cintura. – Perdón.- susurró antes de empujarme hacía el baño. Con mi falta de equilibrio me caí de lleno y quede sentada en el medio del piso de azulejos blancos

-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? – Edward se apresuró a entrar a velocidad humana y me tendió una mano para levantarme.

Cuando logré estabilizarme la puerta se cerró y se escuchó el ruido de la llave girando.

-Perdón ma-ravillosa hermana, pero tenía que hacer esto. Edward, toda tuya. – dijo Anthony y luego escuché el ruido de la otra puerta cerrándose.

- ¿Pusiste a mi propio h-hermano en mi contra?

- En mi defensa puedo decir que no conocía sus planes. –suspiré, era exactamente el tipo de cosas que Tony haría.

- Bueno, dejanos salir.

- No puedo, Bella. – lo miré estupefacta.

- Se perfectamente que podes romper la cerradura con un dedo.

- Es que Bella, no puedo hacer eso.

-¿Por qué? – pregunté, irritada.

- Porque tenemos que hablar. – sentenció.

**E pov**

En cuanto dije esas palabras Bella se tensó todavía más. Sus ojos me miraron con terror y abrió la boca varias veces como para decir algo pero nunca pronunciando ninguna palabra.

-¿Por qué estás tan asustada?

- Yo… yo no estoy asustada.

- No me mientas Bella, aunque estés cambiada seguís siendo igual de transparente.

- Estoy asustada. – finalmente admitió.

- Ya lo sé, pero quiero saber por qué.

- Porque no quiero hablar con vos. – eso me impactó, ¿podría estar Anthony equivocado?

- Bueno, entonces supongo que no hay caso. – me acerqué a la puerta y estaba a punto de abrirla.

- No quise que sonara de esa forma. – dijo. – No quiero hablar con vos por miedo a lo que puedas llegar decirme.

- ¿Qué puede darte tanto miedo?

- Realmente te lastimé, Edward. Lo sé, lo veo y lo siento tanto, no te das una idea.

- Yo lo lamento más.

- Edward…

- Decime por qué te fuiste.

-No, no puedo.

- Tranquila, no me voy a enojar.

- No tengo miedo de que te enojes, tengo miedo de lastimarte aún más Edward, no quiero volver a hacerte daño.

- Bella, no saber es mucho peor.

-Pero…

- Pero nada Bella- la interrumpí. – no saldremos de aquí hasta que me digas la verdad. ¿Me dejaste porque no querías casarte conmigo? ¿Porque no me amabas? ¡Contesta! – grité.

- No Edward, no quería casarme contigo.

- Es bueno saberlo. ¿Pero me amabas?

- Edward tranquilízate. – me di cuenta de que había estado siendo muy brusco, eso no era lo que yo quería.

-Perdóname Bella, pero realmente necesito saber la verdad. Si tan sólo fueras sincera conmigo.

- Estoy siendo sincera con vos.

- No, sino ya hubieras contestado todas mis preguntas.- se quedó callada, así que supe que estaba en lo cierto. - ¿Me amabas?

- Sí.

-¿Me amas? – no contestó y me acerqué un par de pasos hacía ella. - ¿Me amas? ¿Todavía me amas?

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la corté antes que pudiera hacerlo.

-Porque no me cabe ninguna duda de que yo todavía te amo tanto como solía hacerlo, sino más. Y no tenés idea de lo que es pasar cada momento del día pensando en vos y sin tenerte, sin siquiera saber como estabas.

- Si que lo sé. Lo sé muy bien.

- No estabas acá para verme sufrir.

- No entiendo como podes pensar que yo no sufrí todos estos años. – me dio la espalda y caminó hasta la puerta, descansando la frente en ella.

- Pero no volviste. Podrías haber vuelto en cualquier momento.

- ¡Tenía miedo! – di unos pasos al frente y me coloqué detrás suyo.

-¿De qué? – le pregunté con apenas un susurro.

- De que ya no me quisieras. – contestó con un hilo de voz.

- Bella – dije luego de algunos segundos de silencio. – date vuelta por favor.

Lo hizo y me miró a los ojos. Los suyos estaban vidriosos, y algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Pasé mi pulgar por encima de ellas y le acomodé un mechón de pelo que estaba en su cara.

-¿Todavía me amas? – bajó la mirada y respiró hondo- Yo creo que sí.

- Entonces estás en lo cierto. – murmuró, muy consciente de que yo podía escucharla perfectamente.

Su mirada volvió a encontrar la mía, las lágrimas ahora salían con más insistencia.

-No tiene caso llorar. Yo estoy acá y vos también. Y estamos juntos. Todo está bien ahora, el pasado ya no importa Bella.

- Edward hay algo que quiero decirte.

- Shhh.- presioné mi índice contra sus labios suaves – Basta. No pasa nada, te perdono, te amo y te tengo enfrente en este mismo momento. Así que ¡olvidémonos de todo!

Estaba lista para protestar, así que reemplacé mi dedo por mis labios. Le temblaron las rodillas y se colgó de mi cuello por soporte. Yo la rodeé por la cintura y la pegué contra mi cuerpo con toda la fuerza que podía sujetarla sin romperle los huesos. Su boca seguía siendo tan cálida e insistente como la recordaba. Sus piernas se enroscaron en mis caderas y sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello. No me importaron las reglas, los límites ni el peligro porque no había forma en que pudiera hacerle daño.

Sabía que toda mi familia estaba escuchando, que estaban todos al pendiente. Que seguramente Emmet estaba riéndose y Jasper estaba teniendo una sobredosis de lujuria. Que Alice seguro estaba tan entusiasmada que hasta le contagiaba su energía a Rosalie. Y que Esme y Carlisle probablemente estaban pensando en lo bueno que era que todo se haya solucionado. Pero en ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era en lo rápido que latía el corazón de Bella. Y en cuanto había extrañado ese desenfrenado sonido.

**N\A**

**Gracias por los magnificos reviews, de en serio. Quedense tranquilas que ya dentro de poquito voy a tener un nuevo teclado xD pero igual deben ser pacientes porque se me vienen dias duros con todo lo que es el colegio asi que probablemente no tenga tiempo o estaré demasiado estresada como para que me den ganas de escribir. Pero por ningun momento duden de que vaya a terminar la historia. PORQUE LA VOY A TERMINAR { es algo así como un desafio personal el poder terminar un fanfic xD}**

**REVIEEEWWWW**


	18. Fisura

**Sí, mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero les traje un capi super largo!! Y es un **_**ANTHONY**_** pov por fin un pantallaso a la mente de ese dulce de leche bañado en chocolate (un bomboncito xD)**

**Fisura**

Anthony POV ( wiiiiiiiii!!!)

Cuando cerré la puerta de la habitación de Edward no pude evitar sentirme un poco mal. ¿Y qué si mi madre realmente tenía razones para no estar con él? ¿O contarle sobre mí? Podría haber estado perfectamente endulzando las cosas cuando me hablaba de mi padre y en realidad no lo quería. O podría haber estado diciendo la verdad, acerca de todo, y mi padre no era Edward y esa era la razón por la que lo dejó.

También me sentía mal con todo eso de mentirle a los Cullen quienes eran mi muy probable familia. Y les estaba mintiendo en sus caras, aparentando ser el adorable hermanito de la ex del hijo menor que lo había dejado por razones dudosas cuando en realidad era el hijo no reconocido de este. Si lo veías de esa manera parecía muy malo, y era porque era, en efecto, algo terrible.

Pero por mucho que me desagradara la idea de mentir tan abiertamente sabia que mi mamá tenía sus razones, y que las cosas debían ser a sus tiempos. Lo que me lleva a mentirle a ella y hacerle creer que no tengo idea de que Edward es mi papá mientras al mismo tiempo confabulo con él (sin decirle que soy su hijo) para que terminen juntos de vuelta.

Sí, es como un círculo vicioso. Y probablemente era el aire húmedo y frío de Forks el que incrementaba mi habilidad para mentir tan descaradamente. Pero si conozco a mi madre, y lo hago muy bien, sé cómo funciona su cabeza y sé que para que la verdad sobre mi origen salga a la luz, primero tiene que sentirse segura de que no se va a ir todo al diablo una vez que abra la boca. Por eso la prioridad de llevar a cabo el plan "Juntar a mamá con papá y llenarla de culpa". Por el lado de Edward, o su más nuevo y mejorado nombre, _papá _no tenía muchas preocupaciones, se comporta lo suficientemente desesperado como para perdonarle cualquier ofensa a mi madre. Y se hizo buen amigo mío sin saber nada, así que talvez que no se moleste en tenerme como hijo. Sí, seguro que va a estar sorprendido, incómodo, pero no creo que no se va a poner a correr y gritar como loco al enterarse que soy su hijo, o que vaya a dejar a mi mamá. El tipo era un desastre de lo desdichado, y el hecho de que hubiese querido casarse con mi mamá antes de que yo naciera tiene que dar la pauta de que estaba dispuesto a formar una familia ¿no? ¿O acaso esos planes se esfumaron por el camino?

No, basta. Basta de preocuparse, mejor dejar que las cosas sigan su camino.

Bajé las escaleras y toda la familia estaba en la sala. Pretendiendo hacer algo cuando en realidad no le estaban prestando la más mínima intención. Después de vivir tu vida con una madre melancólica empezás a captar las señales de que una persona sólo está haciendo una cosa como una portada.

Primero que todo, Emmet y Jasper jugaban un videojuego de autos y se notaba que siempre parecían a punto de estrellarse hasta que hacía un movimiento repentino y algún comentario distraído acerca de que iban a ganarle al otro. Después, Alice tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras leía un libro que según la tapa era un thriller sangriento, y ella no pasaba por el tipo de persona sádica. Por el contrario, Rosalie se veía fastidiada mientras leía una revista de modas. Esme jugaba al ajedrez con Carlisle, y él le estaba ganando. Carlisle parecía no estar afectado por la ola de distracción de la familia Cullen.

-Jaque mate, mi amor. – le dijo, ella le sonrió ampliamente.

- No sé para qué sigo jugando con vos, siempre me terminas ganando. – me vio y sonrió de vuelta - ¿tenés hambre Tony? Ya deben estar listas las galletas que hice.

- Si, gracias.

- No hay de que. – y con eso se levantó y se fue a la cocina.

- Anthony ¿Sabes jugar al ajedrez?- asentí - ¿Querrías jugar conmigo?

- Si, por qué no.

Me senté enfrente suyo mientras él acomodaba las fichas, de reojo agarré a Alice mirándome. Cuando se dio cuenta me guiñó un ojo y continuó "leyendo" su libro. Esme volvió con un plato de galletitas con chispas de chocolate y un vaso de leche, le agradecí y ella volvió a la cocina a hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

-Parece que todos están un poco distraídos hoy. – en un segundo tuve cuatro pares de ojos sobre mí. Carlisle se rió.

- Es que son unos chismosos. – le tiraron un almohadón y lo esquivó – están tratando de escuchar lo que pasa arriba.

- No creo que puedan. – Carlisle movió la primera pieza, y comenzamos el juego.

- Eso no quita que lo intenten.

- ¿Por qué los querés juntar? – preguntó, pero algo me hizo pensar que sabía más de lo que quería aparentar.

- Creo que es bastante obvio. – contesté mientras movía una pieza.

- Me parece que estás bastante informado.

- Depende de a lo que te estés refiriendo.- alcé la mirada y me encontré con la suya y en ese momento nos dijimos las cosas sin necesidad de hablar. Él también sabía.

- La pregunta es cómo conseguiste esa información, yo por mi parte me enteré de primera mano. – o sea que mi madre le había dicho.

- Pura intuición. Tengo ojos y hay ciertas cosas que no pasan desapercibidas. – como el evidente parecido que tenemos y que no tengo idea como gente tan inteligente no se da cuenta de eso – Además, Bella es muy fácil de leer, es tan transparente.

- Edward solía decir lo mismo. – no pude evitar sonreír, con razón mamá decía que me parecía a él en físico y personalidad.

Se rió y se estiró para revolverme el cabello recién mojado. Ciertamente no parecía el padre de nadie mucho menos mi abuelo. Pero lo era, era mi abuelo. Tal vez no de sangre, pero el parecido era enorme. Todos los Cullen parecían compartir las mismas características generales, como el color de piel, los ojos, las ojeras, los dientes ligeramente más largos. Todas cosas que yo también compartía con ellos. Hasta con lo que no había vínculos de sangre, es decir, con todos menos Edward. Eso seguía llamándome la atención. ¿Cómo es que todos parecen tan jóvenes? ¿Cómo es que todos son tan parecidos si no están relacionados? De Rosalie y Jasper lo entendía pero de los demás…

Definitivamente había un gran misterio involucrando a la familia Cullen. Uno que estaba dispuesto a averiguar.

Pero por el momento decidí relajarme y disfrutar de la compañía de mi familia, aunque no lo supieran yo ya los quería mucho. Es que los Cullen son _queribles_, para ponerlo en pocas palabras. Simplemente hay algo que los hace diferentes y te hace querer estar con ellos. Por otra parte, siempre había soñado con encontrar a mi familia paterna. Era un poco para saber si había algún lugar donde encajara por completo.

Y en esta familia encajaba a la perfección.

Alice Pov

Yo se lo que pueden llegar a pensar: espiar es malo. Pero técnicamente esto no era espiar, es decir, no puedo evitar tener audición súper desarrollada. No es como si pudiera no escuchar cada cosa que pasara en la casa. Claro que podía ignorar ciertas cosas – como la reconciliación de mi hermano y su ex prometida- ¿pero por qué debería hacerlo? Si está bien, Edward bloquea nuestros pensamientos para que tengamos lo más de privacidad posible, pero… creo que me he ganado el derecho de saber como está la vida amorosa de mi hermanito después de cinco años de tener que aguantar su depresión. Puedo asegurarles, y no hace falta el don de Eddie, de que todos en la casa pensaban lo mismo.

-Parece que todos están un poco distraídos hoy. – dijo Anthony, que estaba jugando al ajedrez con Carlisle, no pude evitar voltear hacía él ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? El resto se debe haber preguntado lo mismo porque en ese momento todos lo miramos.

- Es que son unos chismosos. – Contestó mi padre con burla, le arrojé un almohadón del sillón aunque sabía que lo más probable era que lo esquivara, y lo esquivó - están tratando de escuchar lo que pasa arriba.

Bueno, tal vez Carlisle no compartía nuestra postura.

Dejé de prestarles atención. Arriba, en el baño de Edward, habían dejado de besarse. Edward, como el melodramático que es, estaba dándole a Bella todo un discurso sobre cómo había pensado que nunca volvería a besarla, y que había estado a punto de romper su promesa de no hacer nada estúpido como matarse. Sí, era cursi, pero era indudablemente adorable. Ahora Bella estaba… llorando, sí eso definitivamente se oía como un llanto. Aunque suene mal, estaba orgullosa de mi hermanito por hacerla llorar (sonó peor de lo que había imaginado). Y… tenía algo importante para decirle.

De repente Jasper abandonó su juego de video con Emmet y se sentó a mi lado en el sillón. Pasó un brazo por arriba de mis hombros apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo. Besó su camino desde mi cuello a mi oído y susurró.

Disimula. Me acaban de llegar los sentimientos de Anthony. - ¿no era que parecía ser inmune a nuestros poderes? – Irradia felicidad y… amor, pero también desconfianza y está confundido. Me parece que se dio cuenta de que somos diferentes.

Justo cuando estaba por preguntar por qué creía eso tuve una visión.

_Edward y Anthony estaban en la habitación de Bella. Tony estaba arrodillado en la cama y Edward se encontraba en frente de la ventana.._

_-¿Por qué entras por la ventana? Hay una puerta abajo.- cruzó los brazos y Edward se veía algo perdido._

_- Porque quería hablar con Bella. – Tony enarcó una ceja._

_- Cuarto equivocado, y además, podrías haber tocado el timbre._

_- Son las tres de la mañana. – se rió._

_- Ah, entonces está mal tocar el timbre a las tres de la mañana ¿Pero entrar por la ventana a la habitación de alguien a las tres de la mañana no?_

_- ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? – preguntó mi hermano, tratando de cambiar el tema._

_- Si, pero tenía el presentimiento de que ibas a venir y quería decirte algo._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Se que son diferentes, especiales, no humanos._

Volví a la realidad. Anthony comía una galleta y me sonrió cuando me vio mirándolo. Agarró otra galleta del plato y me preguntó si quería. Le dije que no distraídamente y me volteé para ver a Jasper, que me miraba preocupado.

-Estamos en problemas. – dije lo suficientemente bajo para que Anthony no escuchara.

- Me lo imaginaba.

**N/A: muahahaha, le habra dicho bella? Eso es para que yo lo sepa y que ustedes se aguanten hasta q yo lo escriba xD**

**REVIEWWW!!**


	19. La Verdad

**Disclaimer: la última vez que miré mi documento yo era argentina y mi nombre era Lucila Ruiz Dardes así que no, Twilight no me pertenece (que lástima T-T)**

**Hola mis queridisims. Por primera vez tengo una excusa que sirve. Resulta que cambiamos la pc hace cosa de tres semanas y algo y había un problema con mi carpeta de documentos que no la reconocía y a mi hermano le daba mucha fiaca solucionarlo, que era una idiotes pero que no tenía ganas de hacer porque es un vago… en fin, por fin logre que lo hiciera el sabado y me apresuré a escribirles este cap, donde… bueno, fijense el titulo y ya es bastante obvio. **

**La Verdad**

**Bella POV**

Estaba presionada entre la puerta y el cuerpo de granito de Edward y casi no podía respirar entre la falta de espacio y la boca imperiosa del vampiro de mis sueños pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Sentía que podía morir feliz, entre los brazos de Edward ¡Cómo lo había extrañado! Ahora definitivamente sabía que no podía dejarlo por nada en el mundo, no después de esto. Mi corazón no podría soportar otra separación más. Y además Anthony lo adoraba.

Anthony. Por supuesto, todavía seguía mintiendo. Obviamente que las cosas no seguirían de la misma manera una vez que le dijera la verdad.

Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello, sus manos recorrían mis costados desesperadamente. Apoye mi mejilla en su hombro y lo rodeé fuertemente por el cuello mientras me convulsionaba por las lágrimas que ahora empapaban su camisa azul medianoche.

Edward se detuvo y se limitó a estrecharme por la cintura y descansar su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo lo abrazaba y lloraba.

-Te amo – susurró contra mi piel y su aliento helado me causo escalofríos. – Durante tanto tiempo pensé que nunca más volvería a tenerte entre mis brazos, que nunca más podría besarte y verte sonreír. ¡Dios Bella! Te extrañé demasiado.

Depositó pequeños besos desde mi pecho, por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oído izquierdo.

-Estuve a punto de romper la última promesa que te hice. Estuve a punto de ir y buscarme problemas con los Quileute para que me mataran, no me importaba que también fueran por mi familia, no me importaba nada. Casi me rindo Bella, casi pierdo la esperanza.

- Edward…- quería decirle tantas cosas, quería decirle que lo sentía, quería decirle que yo había estado a punto de venir muchas veces, quería contarle sobre Tony. Pero no pude, me largué a llorar histéricamente. ¡¿Cómo pude hacerle tanto daño?! ¿Cómo pude hacer sufrir tanto a la persona que más amaba en el mundo?

Destrabé mis piernas de alrededor de su cintura y el me dejó suavemente en el suelo. Mis manos lo soltaron y me deje caer sobre el piso hecha un ovillo. Él permaneció parado por unos momentos más y después se sentó a mi lado y deslizó su brazo izquierdo por mis hombros.

-Tengo… - empecé y tuve que parar, Edward me ofreció un pañuelo y lo tomé, limpiándome un poco el desastre que era mi rostro.-…que. – tomé un gran aliento.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – Preguntó, su voz un poco divertida – te perdono, no me importa. Recuperemos el tiempo perdido, yo también te dejé un vez, considera que estamos a mano.

- No Edward, vos no entendés.

-¿Qué no entiendo?- alcé la mirada y lo vi, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara y el ceño fruncido. Se veía adorable, era la misma expresión que Anthony ponía las veces que me veía a mí o a mi madre emocionadas por algo que el no conocía. Siempre me daban unas incontrolables ganas de llenarlo de besos cuando hacía eso.

- Tengo algo importante que decirte. – dije, totalmente seria.

- Decime, mi amor.

- Anthony…¿Sabes por qué se llama así?

- No…

- Por vos, Edward hubiera sido demasiado, no hubiera soportado tener que llamarlo así todos los días. Anthony Alexander. Lindo nombre ¿no? Mi abuelo se llamaba Alexander.

- Bella, no entiendo a dónde querés llegar con esto.

- Es tan inteligente y talentoso. Te aseguro que ya podría estar en la secundaria pero quiero que lleve una vida normal. Se merece crecer como niño normal pero no lo es. No se lleva demasiado bien con los demás chicos de su edad, creo que los encuentra aburridos. A él le parece mucho más divertido leer – libros que son avanzados para su edad, por cierto- y pasar su tiempo solo. Él sabe que es diferente pero no creo que se sienta mal por eso, simplemente se mete en su propio mundo. A veces se comporta como un chico de su edad pero parece muy forzado como si lo hubiese planeado.

- Bella…

- ¿Viste cómo toca el piano? – lo interrumpí, el asintió- cuando era bebé Renée lo ponía en su regazo y tocaba para él. No toca muy bien pero él quedaba fascinado y estiraba las manitos como si quisiera tocar él. Apenas aprendió a caminar se trepaba a la banquina, se paraba sobre ella y tocaba las teclas. Lo hizo un par de veces así que mi mamá le enseñó cual era cada nota y melodías simples. Y ahora es un pequeño Mozart. – tiré la cabeza para atrás y cerré los ojos.

- Sí, es todo un prodigio.

- Cada vez que salgo con él prácticamente le ladra a cualquier hombre que tenga contacto conmigo. Por eso ahora en los supermercados siempre voy a las cajas donde trabajan chicas. Es muy celoso y sobre protector.

- Bella, realmente no entiendo a donde vas con esto.

- Anthony no es mi hermano. Es mi hijo. Nuestro hijo.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos, el oro líquido turbándose con la confusión. En el fondo se pudo escuchar como algo se rompía. Y deseé fervientemente que no fuera mi imaginación, que haya sido un florero o un plato y no su corazón.

**Edward POV**

-Anthony no es mi hermano. Es mi hijo. Nuestro hijo.

Por un momento todo se detuvo y en mi mente solo resonaron esas dos palabras. _Nuestro hijo._ Dos simples palabritas que transformaban por completo mi larga y eterna existencia. Tenía un hijo. Alguien de mi propia… sangre, aunque esta ya no corriera por mis venas. Pero ¿cómo? Es decir, soy un vampiro, ese hecho estaba más que claro. Los vampiros no podemos reproducirnos, somos meramente cuerpos muertos cuyas almas siguen atrapadas en ellos y debemos alimentarnos de la sangre de otros seres para vivir. En ningún lado entra en la imagen el que podamos tener descendencia, los vampiros se _hacen_, no _nacen_. Claro, pero nunca escuché de otro vampiro que haya llegado tan lejos con un humano sin cenarlo.

Me levanté, ignorando por completo a Bella, sabía que estaba hablando pero no entendía lo que decía. Abrí la puerta sin ningún esfuerzo sin siquiera fijarme en cómo las astillas saltaban del umbral y el picaporte caía al suelo. Por alguna razón caminé lento hasta las escaleras y baje los escalones de a uno y sin prisa.

Y ahí estaba: mi hijo. Era increíble como no había notado el parecido antes pero ahí estaba. La palidez, las ojeras, sus facciones eran tan parecidas a las mías. Su pelo, aunque del mismo color chocolate que su madre, estaba tan alborotado como el mío. Y su ojos, sus ojos lo decían todo, cuando lo había conocido eran de un fuerte verde esmeralda, luego marrón profundo y ahora eran de un brillante color topacio. Sus ojos, iguales a los míos, me vieron y sonrió. Era una sonrisa de lado, torcida, y pude apreciar que sus caninos eran ligeramente más largos de lo que deberían haber sido para un niño de su edad.

Sonreí y lo saludé con la mano. Mi hijo.

Sentí una mano cálida en mi hombro y pronto esa calidez se extendió hasta que sentí el suave aliento de Bella en mi oído.

-Perdón. – susurró, tan bajo como si no quisiera que mi familia la escuchara. – Sé que debes odiarme por privarte de él, pero por favor entendeme, tenía miedo de que no me perdonaras, de que no me creyeras. Sé que no es excusa suficiente pero por favor, no te pido que me perdones, sólo te pido que no me odies.

Me volteé y me encontré con su rostro rojo por el llanto. Quise, por un instante, odiarla, tenerle rencor por todo lo que me había hecho. Pero cuando la vi, destruida y esos dos profundos pozos totalmente llenos de dolor no pude. Nunca podría odiarla, nunca podría hacer otra cosa que no fuera amarla.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y apoyé mi frente en la suya, sin romper nunca la conexión de nuestras miradas.

-Nunca, si me diste el regalo más grande del mundo. ¿Cómo podría odiarte?- sus manos rodearon mi cuello con una fuerza que hubiera asfixiado a un humano.

- Perdón, perdón, perdón. Te amo, te amo tanto. Te extrañé tanto, fue tan difícil.

- Shh, ya no importa. Lo importante es que ahora lo sé, y estamos juntos.

Uní mis labios con los de ella y me deleité en la sensación de volver a tenerla entre mis brazos. A mi amiga, mi amante y a la madre de mi hijo.

_Wow, siempre pensé que me iba a molestar mucho más el ver a mamá besando a alguien. _

¿Anthony?

_**Y vivieron felices para siempre. FIN**_

**Ja!, se la creyeron?? No sería capas de terminarlo acá, todavía falta bastante, recien ahora viene la "accion"**

**Así que por favor, denle al botoncito verde y dejen su comentario miren que ya llevamos 273 reviews!! Wow!! Muchas gracias, me encanta, nunca tuve tantos reviews en mi vida xDD a la que me de el review nº 300 le contestaré la pregunta que quiera, incluso una de esas que no estoy dispuesta a responder xD!! Y si no tiene preguntas pos le daré "el" dato. **

**Así que ahora que han creado un monstruo adicto a los reviews sigan alimentandolo!!**

**Lunick**


	20. Y ahora¿Esto?

**Disclaimer: de la Meyer, no mío.**

**Tardé, pero porque no tenía inspiración, mis más humildes disculpas. Adoré la lluvia de reviews =D**

**Bueno, y esto seguro que causa otro chaparrón, un capitulin dtodo del punto de vista de nuestro niño adorado.**

**Enjoy**

**Y ahora… ¿esto?**

Anthony POV

Hubo un momento en el que me dio como la sensación de que realmente tenían buena audición los Cullens. Es que, en un momento estaban todos pendientes de cualquier cosa menos lo que estaban supuestamente haciendo, estaban tratando de escuchar lo que pasaba arriba, y al otro instante estaban todos mirándome, con los ojos bien abiertos. Como si lo _supieran_.

Emmet dejo caer el joystick y abrió la boca; Rosalie estrujó la revista que estaba leyendo; Alice primero entró en una especie de trance y después me sonrió de tal manera que me dieron ganas de abrazarla. Esme entró apresuradamente de la cocina y me miró como a punto de llorar. Jasper sólo se veía sorprendido. Todas estas reacciones a no sé qué y la atención que me estaban prestando me puso nervioso. Traté de concentrarme nuevamente en el ajedrez pero no pude, busqué el rostro de Carlisle, y este como percibiendo la pregunta silenciosa que le hacía asintió. Un simple movimiento de arriba hacia abajo con la cabeza fue todo lo que bastó para que entendiera que los Cullens sabían la verdad.

Entonces, al mirar por sobre su hombro vi unas piernas bajando lentamente por las escaleras, y sin saber muy bien la razón me concentré sólo en esas piernas hasta que el dueño llegó a la planta baja. Y alcé los ojos. En los suyos había demasiadas cosas como para poder describirlas todas juntas. Y sabía, él sabía. Era el único que me importaba que lo supiera. Porque era aquel con el que había soñado. El que me amaría, jugaría conmigo, me enseñaría cosas, con el que podría identificarme. Era mi padre. Mío, el único que tendría, el que no había tenido en toda mi vida pero ahora estaba ahí, de pie frente a las escaleras mirándome cómo si fuera la primera vez. Le sonreí, él hizo lo mismo y me saludo con una mano. Fue un gesto tímido, como si realmente fuese la primera vez que nos encontrábamos.

Mi mamá apareció detrás suyo, le susurró algo al oído. Tenía la cara roja y los ojos hinchados. Por un momento me enfurecí con él. La había hecho llorar ¿ Por qué? Tal vez lo que mi madre había hecho era demasiado para ser perdonado. Y entonces solo había revuelto todo para mi beneficio personal, para tener a mi tan deseado padre mientras mi mamá sufría. Me sentí realmente fatal.

Pero él se dio vuelta y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Se pusieron a hablar bien bajo, y al parecer yo era el único que no podía escuchar la conversación. Ese poder de audición era simplemente anormal. Era un comienzo, yo tampoco era normal. Ella lo abrazó y después empezaron a besarse.

Wow, siempre pensé que me iba a molestar mucho más el ver a mi mamá besando a alguien. Capaz era algo asqueroso pero no me molestó. Me dio como ternurita.

Se separaron y se quedaron abrazados por un rato bastante largo en el cual nadie dijo nada. Pero ese silencio se rompió cuando escuchamos unos gritos procedentes de afuera.

¡Leah! Te ordeno que no hagas nada, él no es una amenaza.

¡No estás en posición de ordenarme nada Jake! Y por supuesto que es una amenaza ¿O te pensás que cuando las demás sanguijuelas sepan cómo hacer para hacer monstruitos no van a correr a hacerlo? ¡Podría ser el principio de un mundo de pesadillas!

Hermana, creo que estás exagerando.

¡Es una abominación! ¡Un peligro! No podemos dejarlo así como así.

Todos se tensaron en la habitación. Carlisle y Esme eran los que se veían más calmados pero estaban claramente preocupados. Edward, más allá de la ligera confusión, tenía una expresión de pánico igual a la de mi mamá, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper. Esme abrió la puerta mientras se escuchaban forcejeos y gritos tanto de hombre como de mujer afuera, tal vez por miedo a que derribaran la puerta. Carlisle se puso de pie y Edward caminó hasta mi lado y me puso una pano en el hombro. Estaba fría pero no me importó.

El chico indio americano que había visto en el funeral del abuelito Charlie entró, agitado, sin camisa y sólo con unos bermudas de jean todos rotos.

Bella – dijo el chico, creo que se llamaba Jacob - te juro que no fue a propósito. Se me escapó, te juro que se me escapo, simplemente lo pensé. Perdóname por favor.

No importa – dijo papá, Jacob frunció el ceño. – Sí, exacto – Jacob asintió.

¿De qué me perdí?

Seth está tratando de ganar tiempo pero… - no pudo terminar de hablar, una chica que también parecía nativo americana entró hecha una furia por la puerta. Sólo con un corpiño deportivo y unos shorts. ¿Qué pasa con estos chicos y la ropa?

En un instante Emmet la había aprisionado entre sus brazos mientras ella pataleaba e intentaba morderlo.

¡Soltame asqueroso chupasangre!

Leah, por favor, solucionemos esto como gente adulta.

¡Ustedes no son gente!

Mi papá suspiró y asintió, aunque no sé a que, con la cabeza. Alice se levantó de donde estaba y vino hacía mí, extendiendo su mano para que me fuera con ella. Pero… ¿por qué? ¿En qué clase de problemas estaban metidos los Cullen?

Así que en vez de aceptarla e irme inadvertidamente mientras la tal Leah gritaba, amenazaba y pataleaba, me quedé sentado haciéndome el que no me daba cuenta y mirando a mi padre, que estaba totalmente rígido.

¿Qué está pasando acá? – le pregunté, me miró con sorpresa, todos me miraron, incluyendo a la chica, la cual todavía no se había percatado de mi presencia.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y debo reconocer que me sentí bastante extraño. La manera en la que me miraba, simplemente no era normal. Sus ojos, negros como carbón, que parecieron hacerse más grandes y profundos en cuanto me vio, tenían un destello especial. Uno que nunca antes había visto. Y sus facciones, antes opacadas por la furia, se suavizaron totalmente y pude apreciar que era bastante bonita en su manera particular de serlo. Aún pensaba que mi mamá era más linda. Dejo de luchar, dejo de gritar, se quedó como un peso muerto en los brazos de Emmet. Si hubiera estado de pie me dio la sensación de que se hubiera caído. Todo esto pasó y se quedó mirándome hasta el punto que me sentí tan incomodo que me levanté de un salto, tomé la mano de Alice, y la arrastré hasta el segundo piso.

Había un silencio de sepulcro mientras subía las escaleras. Pero en cuanto me encerré con Alice en su cuarto se escuchó un grito. Y el aullido de un lobo.

**a/n: cuants se habían imaginado esto? Les digo que al principio no se me habria ocurrido pero bromeando con una amigaza (ferchii) salio a relucir el tema de leah y se me ocurrio esto, jeje puede que cuando termine esta historia (que miren que me falta) escriba la historia de leah y tony… super cute**

**bueno, me voy adorads mios no se olvider de meterme un review **


End file.
